A Spirit's Tale
by ElectraGoob
Summary: AU When Winter threatens to destroy the balance of the world, a gang of unlikely allies join forces to reclaim harmony in a new and twisted world. But will the secrets of the Spirit of Rain bring about the downfall of her new comrades? Will Gray be able to muster the courage to stand with this rag-tag team? Will Natsu just burn everything to the ground? (Gruvia) Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Good Mood

For months he had been taking care of himself. Ever since his mother and father had died in the landslide he had been alone. The rains that spring were harsher than usual. He had heard stories of spirits controlling the seasons. When a spirit was distraught or angry the weather would become more dangerous. The spirit of the spring rains must have been incredibly upset that spring. The valley had not seen anything like that in years. The rain came down in torrents, wiping out everything in its path. Floods caused loss in the entire village below. His family was lucky to live on the mountain. But the harsh rains had caused the earth to become unstable and one day the rocks came loose. The landslide took everything in its path, including his home and mother inside it. His father had managed to get him to safety before going back for his mother. He never returned.

So now he walked the snowy forest alone. Hunting was hard for a boy as young as he. Small rabbits were his main prey. From time to time he would get lucky enough to catch a fox. He would hide in a small cave on the mountainside at night and sit in the light of the fire watching the snow fall outside the warmth of the cave. That day was particularly cold.

He had traveled far from his safe cave to find something to eat. The winds from the mountaintop were harsh and rushed past his ears, which were already turning a dangerous shade of pale blue from the cold. Fearing the cold over his growling stomach, he turned back up the mountain. The wind seemed to push him back down the hill.

Perhaps a spirit didn't want him to return home that night, he thought to himself.

He did not know how long he was walking up the hill. All he did know was that his vision began to blur. Soon the white from the snow seemed to overcome him and he felt the cold overcome his small limbs already.

When he opened his eyes again he saw a tall figure leaning over him, the figure placed a warm hand on his face and he instantly felt alive again. He heard the rustling of its body in the snow. It said something he could not quite hear and then the figure leaned close to his face. His body was suddenly lulled into a warm stupor and he saw nothing once more.

The last thing he remembered hearing was a voice. He heard it as clear as if it was the figure before him, and yet it was not the same voice that he had heard from the figure moments before. He would remember those voices for the rest of his life.

He woke up in his bed. His eyes trailed from the blank ceiling to the wooden desk beside his bed. He sat up and looked to the window as the warm rays of sunshine danced into his room.

It had been years since he had been found on the path leading to the mountain. Hunters had found him unconscious, yet alive. They took him back to the rebuilt village where he was taken in by a woman who had lost her daughter in the floods. Her name was Ul. She also cared for another orphaned boy by the name of Lyon. Both boys grew up as brothers, even though they knew they were not related by blood in any way to one another or Ul. Nevertheless, the three were happy together.

"Grey," a voice called down the hall, "the hunting party will be leaving soon."

Grey snapped out of his silent thoughts and climbed out of bed. He pulled the curtains open to reveal a bright autumn morning. The colorful leaves danced on the winds from the mountain and the squirrels ran about gathering whatever nuts they could find to store for the upcoming winter. Grey pulled on a shirt and pants before grabbing his long coat. He walked down the hallway to the main sitting area of their little cottage. Lyon was also pulling on his coat with a roll in his mouth.

"Bedur eaf guick," he said latching the top button of his coat.

"I know," Grey said with a wave of his hand. On the table there was a plate of two large rolls with honey on top and a glass of milk. Grey grabbed a roll and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He then helped it along with the glass of milk. The voices from his dream were still on his mind.

"I'll see you at the center of town," Lyon said waving his hand as he walked out the door.

"I'm coming, freak," Grey hissed as he grabbed the last roll and shoved it into his mouth. He grabbed his bag and followed Lyon out the door. The two made their way in silence to the town's square where many of the other men of the village had already started gathering.

"What's bugging you?" Lyon asked suddenly as the two passed the bakery.

"Nothing," Grey said without even batting an eye.

"Well, whatever it is," Lyon said crossing his hands behind his head and staring at the sky, "the spirits sure are in a good mood today. Not a cloud in the sky."

Grey followed Lyon's gaze up to the skies. A flock of birds flew over their heads making their way to the warm south before winter set in. Everything was peaceful. It had been years since Ul died, leaving the two boys alone once more. But Grey had found his peace with that and was willing to live every day in honor of all the people who had contributed to keeping him alive.

Whether he knew who they were or not.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Moods

**Sorry, I meant to leave a note at the beginning of the story... This is a kind of fantasy alternate universe for fairy tale. I plan on adding as many chapters a possible in the next few days and then finishing out the story. I need to have it done before the end of next month. Please be patient with me.**

**ENJOY!**

**~Goob 3**

* * *

She sat on a tree branch watching the birds fly by her. She enjoyed watching the peacefulness of the mountainside on a fall day. Though there were some days where her master would tell her she would have to bring forth rain. Her master changed every three months as the seasons changed; though one of her masters never called upon her for rain unless he was incredibly displeased with the world. The mixture of the two spirits' powers usually brought about a dangerous ice upon the people of the mountains. She sighed as she heard her current master call for her from the top of the mountain. She stood upon the branch and leapt as high as she could. Once airborne, she evaporated herself into a cloud and rode the winds to her destination. Once there, she dropped down upon the rocks and stepped onto the sacred stairway, hidden from human eyes, and began to ascend to the place where spirits resided.

"Juvia," a wispy voice whispered as she entered the gates, "welcome home."

Juvia smiled as she flicked a stray curl behind her back, "glad to be back," she responded as she walked toward a large throne room. Inside this throne room five great thrones all sat in a line. On each throne a great spirit sat gloriously gazing down on the world through a silver pool floating in midair before them.

Sweeping her blue gown to either side of her legs, Juvia knelt before the great thrones.

"You summoned me, master Autumn?" Juvia asked with her head still bowed.

"I have," a great golden spirit responded as he stood from his throne. His robes of red and gold hues slid across the shining floor as he approached her. "Rise, Spirit of Rain, Juvia."

Juvia did as she was told and gazed upon her current master. "How may I be of service to thee?"

"It has come to our attention," an icy voice called from behind the great golden man, "that you have tampered with the fate of a human, miss Juvia."

"Winter," a harsh voice called out scolding, "she is not yours to master!"

"Yes, Mother," the icy voice recoiled.

Juvia's eyes were downcast. She, as a spirit, was never allowed to interfere with a human. Their destinies were never to be tampered with by a spirit, for they were separate beings from the spirits.

"Juvia, Spirit of Rain," Autumn regained Juvia's attention, "There was a man who was to be killed in the woods by a wild bear when he provoked it, was there not?"

Juvia grabbed the sides of her gown and lowered her head in shame, "Yes there was."

"And did this man survive the attack?"

"Did he get attacked at all?" Winter called once more.

"_Winter!_"

Tears began to flow from Juvia's sapphire eyes, "Yes."

"What happened?"

Juvia dropped to her knees and covered her face in shame, "He was crying for help! His cries reached my ears miles away. I could not bear to hear him cry out in such a way. I just couldn't stand by and do nothing! I just—"

"You disobeyed the laws of the Spirits!"

_"Winter I will remove you from this place!"_

"You refuse to adhere to the laws set in place by Mother Nature _Herself!_"

"_WINTER! ONE MORE OUTBURST AND YOU WILL BE REMOVED!"_

The whole room shook under the voice of Mother Nature bellowing to her son, Winter.

"Juvia," a new voice called out, the sound of light robes gliding across the floor neared Juvia, who shook with fear and regret. "Juvia, your actions cannot be ignored by the Masters of the Seasons."

"Spring," Juvia said through her hiccups from crying, "Mother…"

Spring knelt down beside her crying daughter and placed her arms around her. "My darling daughter you mustn't fear the death of humans. It will only cause you more pain."

Juvia wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed. Her punishment was inevitable. She saw the silver pool before the thrones grow dark as storm clouds filled the skies. After a moment of soft hushing from her mother she finally stopped crying.

"Juvia, Spirit of Rain," Mother Nature commanded as Spring and Autumn returned to their thrones, "As a result of breaking the Law of the Spirits, you will be sentenced to the factories of Winter for the remainder of Autumn's reign. You will make snowflakes with the Spirit of Snow until further notice. Your master will now be Silver.

Juvia bowed her head and removed the crest of Autumn from her gown. She placed the crest on the ground and waited in silent shame.

"It has been a pleasure working with you again, Juvia, Spirit of Rain," Autumn said kindly.

Tears pooled in Juvia's eyes as she began to blink rapidly. "The pleasure was all mine, Master Autumn."

"You may leave now, Juvia," Mother Nature said kindly.

Juvia rose and bowed once more to the thrones before exiting the throne room. Once the large doors closed behind her she began to furiously wipe her face. This was not the end of the world and she would be able to regain her freedom once Winter came into power. But even then, Winter was a cruel spirit most of the time.

"You were much too easy on her!" she could hear his cries from the other side of the door.

"She is still young!" Summer had finally spoken up.

"You must give the girl a chance!" Autumn came to her defense once more.

Juvia could not help but smile at Autumn's constant care he gave her.

"I expect nothing less from you," Juvia said raising her head proudly, "father."

Juvia made her way down the long halls toward Winter's harsh factory mastered by the mysterious spirit of snow, Silver.

When she entered the factory a rush of cold air pushed against her body in a menacing way. She shivered and made her way into the large factory where millions of glittering snowflakes were created. She paused, closed her eyes, and let out a sad sigh.

"Welcome, Juvia-chan," Juvia opened her eyes to see a large man with deep blue eyes smiling at her. "I already know why you're here. Please follow me."

Juvia felt the cold air rush past her legs as she followed Silver down a large conveyer belt toward her new station.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened," Silver said, breaking the silence.

"No, don't be," Juvia said pulling her hair back from where it had fallen over her shoulders. "I was my fault for what happened. I broke the Law."

"Yeah, you did," Silver said unmercifully.

Juvia shivered at how cold his remarks were.

"Do you know why they punished you for saving that man's life?" Silver asked turning to Juvia suddenly.

She froze, she had never really thought of why the law was there in the first place.

"It's to keep balance in this world," Silver answered his own question.

"I didn't know that," Juvia admitted as she pulled a lever that sent a block of ice into a machine.

"Well," Silver continued, "That man's name was written in the Book of Souls. That book is a record of every human who has ever died. He was destined to die. But when you saved his life, out of the goodness of your heart, the balance of life was thrown off. For all life to continue living there must also be death to coincide with it."

"I don't like that," Juvia said as she pulled the lever again, "why must death always accompany life? Why cannot those who are alive simply continue living? There is no reason why there should be death at all!" Juvia slid a beautiful snowflake down the belt and threw a fresh block into the machine with a crash.

"That would be wonderful," Silver said calmly, "If it weren't for the wickedness of mankind."

Juvia stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. She was all too aware of the wickedness mankind had to offer. Murder, theft, jealousy, lies, all the wicked things mankind did to one another, and they all flooded her mind at once. Though she was still young, Juvia had been alive for hundreds of years.

"It may seem unfair for good men to die, it may seem cruel for a baby who had never done wrong at all to die as well, but all wickedness is passed on to all people. No one is perfect; you should know this by now."

Juvia nodded silently as another shimmering snowflake slid down the belt.

"That is why the world must be kept in balance. The world has to stay alive for these foolish humans. It must be kept alive so they may continue to thrive. It is our duty to the world."

Juvia's hand slid from the handle of the machine as another tear fell down her face. "And that is why it is a crime to save humans? Because while we live to keep them alive, when they must die…"

"We can only protect them for so long, Juvia. When they are meant to leave this world…"

Silver was cut off by the main doors of the factory opening. Juvia turned to see a great golden light emitting from the doorway.

"Master Autumn!" Silver welcomed, "What may I do for you?"

"I need you to send a frost to the mountainside tomorrow morning. They had quite the rain this afternoon and I needed to send a cold front after that."

"Ah," Silver said with a laugh, "someone must have made it rain pretty hard, then?"

Juvia let out a defeated sigh and pulled the lever down once more.

"Juvia, I have a message for you," Autumn said after laughing with his old friend.

"From whom?" Juvia asked turning from her work.

"Master Mirajane," Autumn said sternly.

Juvia gulped and walked to the Master of Autumn. He took out a small crystal and held it out to Juvia to take. Once she touched it the crystal floated in her hand and an image of a smiling girl with white hair appeared.

"Juvia-chan I have recovered from the mistake you made earlier and have put everything into balance once again.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm also glad she's in a good mood today…" Juvia sighed as she watched the image.

"But I will only tell you this once so listen well," Mirajane's face turned into a frightening creature with an evil glower in her eyes, "do that again and I will take _your_ soul with the one you try to take from me." And with that, the image disappeared.

Juvia felt the sweat on the back of her neck begin to drop as Autumn replaced the crystal.

"Well she seemed awfully pleasant today," Silver said placing his hands on his hips and letting out a laugh.

"You got off a lot easier than anyone else would have with Mira…" Autumn mused to himself. "I must be off," he said with a friendly wave to Silver, "don't be a stranger to the court, Silver, please come visit anytime." Autumn placed a caring hand on Juvia's head, "and don't let this sentence get you down. Three months will pass by quicker than you realize. Keep your head up, alright?"

Juvia lifted her head and pulled Autumn's hand away slightly so she could see his face, "You're right," she said with a smile, "thank you, father."

Silver smiled as the two said their good-byes before looking at his order sheet for the coming winter. He frowned as he began to add up the totals for each of the snows.


	3. Chapter 3 Filthy Creatures

Grey rolled over in his sleeping bag only to feel something cold hit him on the nose. He opened his eyes to find his body covered in a thin layer of frost. He sat up and looked over to the other members of his hunting party. They all seemed to have cowered into their bags for warmth. Only he and Lyon seemed unbothered by the cold.

Grey stood up and stretched. He trudged over to his gear and pulled out some bread. He munched on it for a while as he walked quietly over to the more heavily wooded area. He walked in silence for a long time, watching for any sign of other life wandering around. The leaves were tricky to maneuver around, so he decided to climb a nearby tree and just wait there.

"Morning," Grey heard a voice whisper behind him. Grey turned to see Lyon crouched on a nearby branch with a slice of bread in one hand. Grey moved a finger to his lips to tell Lyon to be quiet. Lyon waved acknowledgement and began looking out over the frosted forest.

Little did the two know that off in the distance, a figure was stalking through the forest, scaring away every creature in its path.

Filthy creatures, all of them, that's what he thought they were. They didn't deserve to live in his world. There was nothing in this world that was worth his protection. He wasn't pleased with being the protector of all things alive. And he certainly was not interested in being the protector of the stupid humans who put the world into such a disgusting mess in the first place.

He trudged through the leaves and kicked a rock toward a nearby deer which ran frantically away from the projectile.

Grey caught the deer in his sights at a distance and shot an ice arrow at the creature as quickly as he could. The deer fell over instantly.

"Nice shot," Lyon hummed as he climbed down the tree with Grey to gather his prey.

The figure watched the two men walk toward the deer and sneered. "Half-breeds," he thought, "to think that those as great as ME would dare take a _HUMAN _as a spouse and create one of _those_." The figure walked up the mountain angrily. He hated this world and everyone in it.

Juvia sighed as she slumped down beside the machine. She had been working furiously nonstop for what seemed like months. She wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow and stood up to admire her work. There seemed to be mountains of snowflakes surrounding her.

"Still not enough to meet today's quota," a defeated voice said behind her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Juvia said slumping over the conveyer belt, "I have been working nonstop since I got here two months ago!"

"My order from Winter is huge for this winter. And it looks like he has quite a few freezing rains in store for you to work on once your work here is over. He has some wild weather for this area planned." Silver marked a few things down on his pad and flipped a few pages to observe other statistics.

"What about all the other factories?" Juvia asked breathlessly.

"They're busier than ever as well," Silver said looking up at his exhausted underling.

"Ugh," she sighed as she dropped to the floor again, "this is not a winter, this is an apocalypse."

"Don't worry," Silver smiled as he sat next to Juvia, "he still has to get all this cleared by Mother Nature. And he always orders somewhere around this much snow. The amount is a little more than usual… but we usually recycle most of it for the following winter."

"How much do you usually use?" Juvia asked looking around at the storehouse doors surrounding the factory.

"We usually use about three-fourths of the amount we make every year."

"So you must have a lot of snow on reserve from years before?"

"To be honest, Juvia-chan," Silver said with a laugh, "I have no idea where the leftover snow goes. From my calculations we should have a year off every four years and yet every year it is the same thing."

Juvia let out a nervous laugh and then stretched her back. "Back to work, huh, Silver-sama?"

Silver grunted as he stood up once more, "Yeah, another month and you'll be free."

Juvia nodded and pulled the lever down for the quadrillionth time, "Uh-huh," she said with a smile.

Silver walked away and looked down at his pad. There was uneasiness in his stomach that he just could not shake off.

Juvia continued to work in silence as the belt whirred quietly in front of her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice broke her concentration.

"Having… fun?" the icy voice sneered.

"W-Winter-san," Juvia squeaked as the tall pale man circled her like a vulture. "What can I do for you?"

Winter bent down to look at her face for a moment. He took in all her features: her eyes that seemed to draw one into a stupor, her smooth, pale skin that made even the purest of snow seem tainted, her sky-blue hair that fell like waterfalls down her back and shoulders, and her soft lips that drew up into a nervous line whenever he was near her. "I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check on my order."

"Silver-sama just went that way," Juvia said pointing down the line where Silver was once walking. He seemed to have disappeared from the factory entirely. Juvia grew more nervous because Silver was not there.

"I have already discussed what I need to with Silver," Winter said as he glanced at Juvia's arm, it was small, yet sturdy. Her pale skin was covered by a cotton glove that revealed her slim fingers.

"What do you need, then," Juvia asked pulling her arm back from his mesmerized gaze.

"I have already told you," Winter said standing tall. He was at least two feet taller than Juvia, yet just as thin. "I wanted to check on my order."

"The storehouses are about full," Juvia said in a high, panicked tone.

"I know," Winter said glaring down his long, icicle-like nose at her.

"Uh…" Juvia said as she clenched her dress.

"Show me," Winter said suddenly.

"The storehouses?" Juvia asked about to walk toward the nearest door.

"Not the storehouses, I have seen those already," Winter said darkly.

Juvia turned back toward the pale man and began to look around for what he could possibly be talking about.

"Show me how you make snowflakes," he finished.

"O-oh," Juvia acknowledged as she slowly made her way back to the machine. "I just take a block of ice and—"

"I know the procedure," Winter bellowed, "just show me how you do it."

Juvia flinched and quietly turned the belt on. A block of ice came down the belt and stopped at the machine. Juvia took the ice and placed it in the machine. She pulled down the lever and waited a few seconds for the flake to take its form. She then opened the machine and pushed the flake gently onto a second belt that led to a very large pile of snowflakes waiting to be placed in the storehouses.

Winter watched as Juvia's fingers flipped the switch to the machine. He watched as her body moved toward the block of ice. He watched as her fingers wrapped around the ice and moved it toward the machine. He watched as her body shifted at each movement, the way her curves rolled with her arms as she reached and pulled. He gazed upon her fidgeting as she waited for the machine to finish its work. He watched her remove the snowflake gently from its pedestal and on down the line. He watched her do this five more times before she stopped and looked up at him.

"That's how I do it," she said quietly.

Winter inhaled through his nose sharply. "You are the product of Spring and Autumn, are you not?"

"I-I'm their daughter if that's what you mean," Juvia responded questioningly.

"So you are a pure Spirit," Winter said coldly.

"Of course I am," Juvia said placing a hand unconsciously over her chest.

The action did not go unnoticed by Winter. His eyes seemed to be roaming al over her body. He let out a seemingly satisfied grunt and turned from her, "Good to know."

Juvia stood frozen in place as Winter glided away. Once the doors of the factory were closed she breathed once more. There was something about him that never sat right with Juvia. She always felt like she was being scrutinized for everything she ever did when he was around. She sighed and turned back to her mountain of snow waiting to be put in the storehouses only to sigh once more.


	4. Chapter 4 Usurper King

Grey and the other hunters came back to the village with a week to spare before the first sign of winter was to come. They were met with many happy faces of wives and daughters as they brought their game in from their most recent hunt. Lyon had taken their share back to their cottage and Grey was lazing about the village with nothing to do. At the suggestion from a rough looking housewife, he went back home to chop some firewood.

When he got there he found Lyon already walking up to the house with an armful of lumber.

"I'll carry if you chop," Grey said hoping to get his way.

"Oh no you don't," Lyon said dropping the wood on a pile near the cottage, "I chopped last time, it's your turn."

Grey sighed and trudged up to their chopping stump. He laid a long log on it and made an ax out of ice. He then proceeded to chop the log into many smaller ones for Lyon to take back to the cottage for them to store for the winter.

When they had cut enough lumber for three large homes they bundled them up and took them into the village to sell. The two made a fairly good profit from their endeavor.

That night Grey lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Chopping wood reminded him of how he used to gather twigs from the forest floor in the winter in order to have enough wood for a small fire in his little cave. He always figured that he was accustomed to the cold because he was an ice wizard, but there was something that he could not put his finger on that made him believe that there was more to it than just his abilities.

Grey shrugged it off, rolled over, and fell right to sleep.

The day had come for Autumn to hand over mastery to Winter for the next three months. It was a little celebration where most of the spirits of nature came to witness. Juvia stood tall with the badge of a Winter Spirit pinned to her chest. She smiled widely to her mother who bowed her head as brown and pink hair shielded her face.

This ceremony was not the same as the others before it and everyone was feeling strangely. Winter had not shown up yet.

"Perhaps," Summer said adjusting her green cape, "he does not wish to be master?"

"Preposterous," Autumn said crossing his arms, "Winter is usually the first one to his own ceremony."

"Indeed," Mother Nature said in agreement.

Silver walked up behind Juvia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Silver-sama," Juvia said nervously, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Juvia-chan," Silver said keeping his eyes fixed on the four Spirits.

"What is it, Silver-sama?" Juvia asked as she followed his gaze and then looked up at him again.

"Please forgive my mistake," he said fighting himself.

"Wh-what mistake? I don't underst—"

A great blast of cold air entered the throne room. A tall, icy figure slid through, freezing any spirit in its wake. Many spirits screamed but soon all was silent. Juvia watched with horror as all but she, Summer, Autumn, Spring, Mother Nature, and Silver remained.

"Welcome to my coronation," Winter said with an evil laugh.

"Winter what is the meaning of this," Mother Nature said as she raised a hand to thaw the frozen spirits.

"Ah," Winter said grabbing Mother's hand, "No, no, no," he said waving a scolding finger, "you're no ruler here, Mother, dear."

And in a flash, Mother Nature was frozen solid.

"Mother!"

"Mother Nature!"

"You too," Winter said as Autumn and Summer froze in their places.

Spring stood in shock as everyone around her was frozen. She took a step back as Winter approached her.

"You know," he said with a wicked grin, "you could rule with me as my queen."

"Never," Spring said jumping from the thrones and toward Juvia and Silver.

"Not so fast," Juvia felt herself being pulled from her place. She landed hard on an icy surface and felt a cold hand around her waist.

"If _you_ won't rule as my queen," he said stroking Juvia's long hair, "then little Princess Juvia _will_."

Spring stared wide-eyed as Juvia struggled in Winter's grip.

"Mother," Juvia whimpered as Winter traced the edges of the badge on her chest with his finger.

"Stop!" Spring cried, "STOP!"

Winter cocked an eyebrow at the Spirit.

"I'll become your queen," she hissed clenching both fists at her sides.

Winter smiled and let Juvia go. She landed on the floor and ran to her mother, grasping her around the waist.

Spring placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and fought back her tears.

Silver, through all this stood absolutely still. He dared not move.

"Oh, Spring," Winter said as if in a daze, "We could have had it all together. A wonderful life, wonderful children, wonderful everything."

Spring knelt beside Juvia and wrapped her arms around her.

"And yet you chose this little brat and her stupid father," Winter said gesturing to Autumn. "And to be perfectly honest… I don't want to see this little eyesore wandering around here ever again."

Winter took the crown from Mother Nature's brow and placed it on his own head. He then pointed a long and evil finger toward Juvia. She suddenly felt a rush of cold air in the very center of her chest.

"W-what are you doing to her?" she could hear her mother cry.

"I am making her a lowly human," Winter laughed.

"Juvia, NO!"

Juvia felt her feet falling through the floor. The light was beginning to fade around her.

"Juvia!"

"Mother, I…" Juvia whispered as a rush of cold air overcame her body.

"JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"I don't know what to do, mother… what do I do?"

Spring began to sob over the empty space where her daughter once stood.

"I guess you're basically useless in this state, aren't you, Spring?" Winter said with a wave of his hand. In an instant Spring felt most of her body freeze to the ground.

"I will tell you this," Winter said walking up to her and taking her face in his hand, "I will make sure Mirajane as a special line in her little book for Juvia."

The tears did not stop flowing from Spring's eyes as they were frozen in place for all time.

Silver blinked back the tears as all his friends were frozen forever. He dared not move. He dared not defy his master.

"You are such a good soldier," Winter cooed as Silver dropped to his knees. "And remember if you cross me, I kill him."


	5. Chapter 5 The Hunt

Juvia opened her eyes to grey skies above her. She sat up to find that she was on the edge of the forests at the base of the mountain. She pulled herself to her feet and ran her fingers through her hair, panicked.

"What am I to do," she whimpered, "Mother, she must be alright! I have to go back!" She raised her hands and tried to summon her power to turn into a cloud, but she remained where she was. "W-what?!" she gasped as she looked dejectedly at her hands. "Human?!"

She clenched her fists tightly and ran up to the forest. She began to feel the cold of the wind brushing past her face. Snow was beginning to fall. Winter had begun.

Grey opened his eyes lazily that morning. He rolled over to face his desk and window. It was strangely bright out. He forced himself out of bed and pulled a curtain back. His eyes widened at the sight of so much snow. The first snow usually didn't happen so close to the end of autumn. He pulled on a long shirt and coat as his eyes scanned the mountain in the distance. This was not a usual winter.

Juvia felt her body begin to slow. She had been running for a very long time. She stopped for a moment by a stream to catch her breath. Her very core let out an empty moan as she dropped to her knees.

"I'm hungry," she sighed as she dipped her hands into the freezing current. "On top of that, I do not have the physical ability to withstand such harsh climates. I need to find a shelter or—"

Her musings were cut off by a low growl on the other side of the stream. Juvia looked up to find herself face to face with a pack of pure white wolves.

"Did Mirajane send you to collect my soul?" Juvia asked calmly as she drew her hands back from the water.

The largest of the wolves stepped forward and crouched down as if it were ready to fly over the stream in one bound.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Juvia said despairingly. She slowly got to her feet and lightly shook the stray hairs from her line of vision, "Sorry, but I am going to have to defy the book once more." She leaned on her left foot and began to run back down the mountain. The wolves took to the chase.

Grey walked outside his home and watched the heavy snow fall around him. Lyon was already outside chopping wood without his shirt on. Grey walked up silently and picked up an armful.

"Strange," Lyon said when Grey returned for a second load, "snow this early in the season."

"The Spirits must be upset with everyone here," Grey said half jokingly.

"Perhaps," Lyon said wiping sweat off his brow and looking up to the mountain.

Grey followed Lyon's line of sight up to the mountain. Something in the pit of his stomach did not feel right.

Juvia climbed up into a tree and watched as the wolves began to circle her. She climbed higher up as the largest wolf began to claw his way up the trunk.

_"I have to find some way to regain my powers,"_ Juvia thought to herself, _"but HOW_?" Juvia racked her brain for some possibility. There was a hot spring where fairies gathered during the winter to rejuvenate their powers, perhaps she could regain her own. That is, if she was not completely drained of her powers in the first place.

Juvia pulled at the hair on the crown of her head, that was not possible for Winter _HAD_ taken every ounce of her power from her.

"What am I to do," Juvia cried as tears began to fall from her cheeks to the pack of wolves below her.

"THINK!" a voice inside her yelled, "Surely you know something that can help!"

"I don't," Juvia cried shaking her head, she felt the end of her gown become heavier as the hungry wolves jumped up to nip at her as best as they could. One of them managed to get the hem of her gown and was starting to dangle from it. Juvia felt her body lose its balance as more wolves pulled on the fabric. Being Spiritual fabric, it was more durable than regular fabric so it would not tear. Juvia was soon lying over the branch trying desperately to keep her feet from being gabbed as well. She kicked as hard as she could at the head of the wolf but the end of the gown was just out of reach. She took a chance and pulled the skirt up so she might get a better shot at the wolf, but she lost her balance completely at the attempt and fell hard on a few of the wolves. She quickly got to her feet and unconsciously grabbed a branch that had fallen with her.

"Yes," she said triumphantly, "a stick! This will stop a pack of bloodthirsty wolves and scare them into submission," she added sarcastically as she swung the branch wildly around her. She made contact with one and sent it flying back a few feet. She took the opening and ran down the mountain once more. The front of her gown was higher than the back so it was easier to run, but the cold of the snow and wind as she made her way down was making her ankles numb.

The wolves had surrounded her on all sides and were closing in. with her branch still in her hand, Juvia moved suddenly to her side where a wolf prepared to pounce, she took the first chance and swung the branch at the wolf's head. The wolf lost its balance and tumbled in the snow. Another wolf quickly took its place. Juvia moved to the other side and repeated her blow only to have it replaced. Her feet were numb; she lost her footing and tumbled forward. She landed on the head wolf and fell over the edge of a steep cliff.

How convenient, she would die by gravity and not by wolves.

She could not even scream from fear, the wind from the mountain and from falling pulled the breath right out of her chest.

She felt the sting of rocks hitting her side, she was grinding against the face of the cliff. She turned her head painfully to the side to see a vicious face grinning at her. His hand was pushing her body into the cliff. Her frail skin was tearing and blood was staining the jagged rocks.

"L-Leo," Juvia chocked as her head struck a rock.

"Master Winter will be pleased to hear you died," the spiky-haired man said with an evil grin.

At the sound of his name Juvia became infuriated. She held up her hands and caught a ledge. The sudden change in speed caused Leo to lose his hold. He fell further down only to land on a ledge and leap back up to Juvia's small ledge. She only held onto it with her hands. He ripped her hands free and swung her body against the face of the cliff. Juvia felt her body grow hot as the pain began to shoot through her body. She left contact with the cliff and fell lifeless into the trees of the forest below.

Leo smiled at his work and began to leap to the top of the cliff where his blonde master stood waiting.


	6. Chapter 6 Joining Forces

Grey had told Lyon that he wanted to take a walk in the forests by the mountain after they had finished chopping wood. Lyon agreed and left for the village with a cart of wood to sell.

He planned to make his way toward the place where he once called home for a few long months. It had been a long time since he had visited there.

Juvia heard a few tiny voices around her. They all seemed panicked.

"We have to heal her," the first voice was soft and sweet.

"No, we cannot defy our new King!" another voice answered sounding much more gruff.

"But she will die here," the first sounded on the verge of tears.

"She is an exile! To help the exile means death!"

"To remain under this rule means death no matter what!"

"We will heal her," a new regal voice interrupted the other two.

"You're Majesty," the gruff voice said.

"She is not destined to die here," the regal voice said once more.

Juvia felt the numbness of the cold and the pain begin to lift from her body. She opened her eyes slightly to see many lights surrounding her. "Fairies," she whispered.

"Juvia, former Spirit of Rain," a great golden light shone beside her face, "arise."

Juvia sat up and looked about her, "Can you help me?" she blurted suddenly.

"We already have," the gruff voice said indignantly.

"Oh," Juvia said blushing, "Th-thank you very much," she bowed her head, "but I have lost all my power, there is none of it left! I need it back in order to defeat Winter!"

"If there is none of it left," a green light flew up into her face, "then there is nothing we can do! We replenish that which is already inside you. If there is none inside you, then there is none we can, or will, replenish."

"Now Lucky," the bright light scolded, "Juvia," she returned her attention, "You have no power left within you, that is true. But there is still a small amount of your power left in this world."

Juvia gasped and looked around her as if it were simply sitting right in front of her.

"Many years ago you defended a life on this very mountainside."

Juvia gazed down the side of the mountain in a sudden daze. She remembered that day. "That's right," she whispered to no one in particular. "But," she looked down at her hands as they clutched her gown, "why was I not punished for saving their life as well?"

"That will be explained when you retrieve the power and come to the Fairy hot spring on the other side of the valley. You must find this power as quickly as possible. Winter has gone to Mirajane in an attempt to take your life. We will not know to whom she will remain loyal to. Winter may give her an offer she may not be able to refuse."

The lights which danced in the forest around her slowly faded into the distance. Juvia got to her feet, which were completely buried beneath the snow, which reached halfway up her shins. She closed her eyes and concentrated; surly she would be able to sense her own magic.

Grey began to trudge up the side of the mountain as the snow drifts began to push against his knees. The snow melted against his pants and left traces of refrozen water on the hem of his pants. He never really minded the cold. Ever since he had honed his ice-making abilities with Ul and Lyon he had become almost immune to it entirely. He pushed a branch from his view and found the cave he once called home just beyond a small, snow-covered, cliff. He began his climb once more.

Juvia sat on the floor of the cave and cleared her mind. Now that her feet were no longer in the cold snow she could actually focus on her target. Once her mind was clear she nearly jumped when the magic she thought would be miles away made itself known to her only a matter of feet away.

"Who the hell are you?" the deep voice echoed in the cave.

"Gah!" Juvia squeaked as she nearly fell backward from not only finding her magic, but meeting another human being. She sat up and stared up in silence to the man who was slightly hunched over looking at her from the cave's entrance.

Looking at her.

"Gah," she squeaked again standing up only to hit her head on the roof of the cave and collapsing back on her knees.

"Are you alright," the voice was suddenly close by her. She looked up to find the man almost putting his hand on her shoulder.

A blush invaded Juvia's face and she squeaked again from the sudden close proximity, "Gah!"

"Woah woah woah," the man calmed, "it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you."

"That will be the first time I've heard that all day," Juvia said angrily as she crossed her hands over her chest. She then widened her gaze and looked on the man in a new type of shock, "W-wait, you can see me?"

The man sat down and stared at her with a stern look, "I think so." He raised his hand to about the same level as the top of her head, "About this tall sitting down, light blue hair, outrageous dress, and a freaky look on her face."

Juvia frowned as she fought back a dark red blush, "I do not look freaky," she retorted angrily.

"I never said that," the man said frowning back, "why are you here? Who are you?"

Juvia narrowed her gaze, "I could ask you the same thing since you are the one who came in here after me."

"If we want to get technical I was here first many years ago."

Juvia's eyes widened in shock once more, "You were the one…"

The man blinked at her.

"You are the boy," Juvia said raising a finger, "Right!" her face lit up and she nearly tackled him, placing her hand on his head.

"What the hell are you—"

"It's there!" she squealed and she moved back to a sitting position, "my power is there!"

"Power?"

Juvia got to her feet, she was still hunched over due to the size of the cave, and grabbed the man's arm as she ran from the cave. She was going to take him to the fairies on the other side of the valley and they were going to give her power back.

Grey fumbled over his feet trying to keep up with this insane woman as she dragged him further down the mountain toward the village.

"W-wait a minute where are you taking me?" he gasped as his narrowly dodged a tree.

"No time to explain, they may come after me again!" she panted as she rushed through the trees.

"They?" Grey echoed as he saw his home come into view.

The woman suddenly stopped at the edge of the forest and Grey fell on his face in the snow. She knelt down and rubbed her bare legs.

"C-cold," she shivered as she breathed into her hands in an attempt to warm them, "I can't feel them again."

"Look," Grey said standing up, "clearly you need help. So even though this is going against my better judgment, I am going to help you. Come with me."

Grey took the cold girl by the hand and led her to his cabin and led her inside. He walked to his room and opened his closet. He pulled out an old pair of pants that no longer fit and a long sleeved shirt. As he made his way down the hallway he heard Lyon.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

"Gah!" the girl squeaked and the sound of things falling over and muffled yelling came from the sitting room. Grey ran down the hallway to find the girl lying on the floor with their small wooden table knocked over on top of her. She was rubbing her head and staring at Lyon who had his hands on the back of their couch staring back with a shocked look on his face. Apparently, when he walked in the cabin he had frightened her and she fell backward over the couch and hit the edge of the table, knocking it over on top of her.

The two men helped her to her feet.

"Grey," Lyon said obviously fighting back a blush, "who is this?"

"She won't tell me her name," Grey said matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" The woman said as if suddenly remembering something, she curtsied and bowed her head, "I am Juvia, Spirit of—Uh…"

"Spirit?" Grey echoed with an eyebrow cocked.

"N-no, ignore that, I'm not a spirit," Juvia said waving her hands in front of her, "That's why you can see me," she said pointing up at the ceiling, "if I were a Spirit, you would not be able to see me."

"Uh-huh," Lyon mused.

"Oh," Juvia continued, "but I _was_ a Spirit, the Spirit of Rain. I was at the Ceremony of Winter when—" she stopped when she realized Grey and Lyon were both looking at her with puzzled expressions.

"Yeah," Grey said looking at Lyon, "she's been saying stuff like that all day. I'm going to be giving her better clothes and some food and sending her on her way."

"No," Juvia cried running up to the stranger and grabbing his arm, "you are the little boy who has my power inside him! I need you in order to get my power back!"

"What?!" Grey said wrestling out of her grip.

Juvia dropped to her knees as tears began to fill her eyes, "I need my powers back, otherwise I will not be able to fight Winter and bring back balance. At this rate, I will not be able to fight Leo and his master!"

"Who?" Grey asked crossing his arms in disbelief.

"Leo," Juvia explained. "He works with Lucy, the Master of the Forest. She controls everything that happens there. She controls all the animals. Up until today she had always been my friend. She and Leo both helped me. She was the one who brought me to you when she found you in the snow about to die. She said that she would keep the avalanche from taking you if I could get you away from that cave! But now that Winter has turned against Mother Nature and frozen our home all of nature will be unbalanced. And Mirajane will put my name in the Book of Souls and I will die! But if I get my power back as a Spirit, then I will be able to fight back!"

"Did you catch any of that?" Lyon asked crossing his arms in a similar manner as Grey.

"Not really."

"Please," Juvia whimpered as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Winter has my mother and father too. He will send the world into chaos! I need to regain my powers!"

"What do you think, Grey?"

Grey knelt down beside Juvia and studied her. Juvia lifted her head as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Even if I do have your powers from when you saved me," Grey said at last, "how do I return them to you?"

Juvia wiped the remainder of her tears away with her glove, "I don't know," she said hoarsely, "but I _do_ know the fairies at the hot spring on the other side of the valley know. We have to get there before it's too late."

"Too late?" Lyon asked sitting down in front of Juvia.

"mhmm," Juvia nodded, "I was attacked by Lucy and Leo before he," she motioned to Grey, "found me. I was nearly dead from the fall off the cliff."

"Holy sh—"

"And the fairies came to my aid and healed me. But because I am an exiled Spirit they broke the Law. When I broke the Law I was demoted to making snowflakes for a few months, but because I am a fugitive, their sentence will be much worse. Especially because I was exiled simply for being born."

"This Winter guy sounds like a real idiot," Grey said through gritted teeth.

"So you believe me?" Juvia said raising her hands to her face.

"Those are not tears of a liar," Lyon said to Grey as the three stood up.

"No," Grey said with a smile, "No they are certainly not."

Juvia smiled for the first time at the two men and wrapped her arms around both. Both men held back furious blushes as she cried out her gratitude.

Grey and Lyon both pulled from her grasp. Grey held out the clothes for Juvia. "It is too cold to be wearing such useless clothing," he said looking away with a blush.

Juvia took the clothes and smiled again, "Thank you—"

"Uh… Grey," he said scratching the back of his head.

"And I'm Lyon," Lyon said jumping into the conversation.

"Grey-sama and Lyon-sama," Juvia said as she looked at the pants questioningly.

"What?" Grey said watching her.

"I don't know…" Juvia said concentrating on the pants, "how these work."

Grey nearly collapsed as Lyon put a hand to his face to hide a hard blush.

After a long time of explaining how to put on a shirt and pants, and many embarrassing moments of her coming out too soon, the three were packed and ready for a long trek to the other side of the valley.


	7. Chapter 7 LUCY!

Juvia led the way with both hands on her hips as the long coat that was a little too big for her flowed behind her. Grey and Lyon both blushed at the stares of the other villagers as the beautiful woman led the two men off on their journey.

After a few hours of walking, Juvia began to think about something other than saving her parents and bringing balance to the world.

"A love triangle…" she mused to herself.

"What was that?" Lyon asked as he quickened his pace to walk beside her.

"How tragic," Juvia continued as they followed the path to the next town.

"What's she talking about," Grey asked Lyon as they watched the last rays of sun set. Through the still heavily falling snow.

"Something tragic," Lyon said taking off his pack.

Grey followed suit and the two began to use their magic to clear a space for them to set up camp.

"Oi," Grey called after Juvia, who was still walking away. "We need to rest for the night."

Juvia turned around and stared at the men, "Rest?"

"Yeah," Lyon said as he began a small fire, "you know, _rest_, a time for the body to regenerate its natural energy. A time to eat, a time to sleep, _rest_."

"Is that what humans do during the night?" Juvia mused to herself as she sat down next to Grey, who was preparing food, "I never understood why they lay still for so long only to get up again once the sun comes out. When I was working for Silver-sama in the factory during Autumn's reign I did not stop for three months. The sun went down and came back up and yet I did not _rest_."

"Wow," Lyon said rolling out his mat, "It must be really boring sometimes for a spirit, then."

"Oh, no!" Juvia said with a smile, "There are many wonderful things to do in this world. There was one time where a whole group of Spirits got together and we all rode wild horses into battle against one another. It was so much fun! Lucy and I once rode the river from the top of the mountain into the lake beyond the valley! In the winter we go north and race on penguins! Summertime is when the fairies hold all their festivals and we all dance and sing with the fireflies and ride the sunbeams at sunset! Silver-sama and I always have this game we play every winter where I create geysers and he freezes them, then we try to figure out what they look like."

Grey and Lyon smiled as they watched Juvia talk about all the different things she does in the world of the Spirits. Grey found the name "Silver-sama" unsettling. It was a similar feeling as when he leaving that morning for the mountain.

After a warm meal and more stories from Juvia the three lay down on the cold ground. Grey and Lyon stayed on either side of Juvia to keep her warm through the night because she was still not used to the cold.

Deep down inside Juvia's heart, even though she was about to fight a difficult battle on her own, she was very glad to have found Grey and Lyon. She watched as the snow piled up on top of the ice-roof Grey had made. Her mind went to Silver-sama who had been so sad when Winter betrayed everyone. She did not blame him for what happened. She believed Silver-sama was only doing what was best for her by protecting her for as long as he could.

"Your mother would be proud of you, son," the man said patting his son on the head as he admired the large pillar of ice in front of them.

"You helped me do that, dad," the little boy said gruffly taking his father's large hand in two of his smaller ones and beaming up at him.

"I only helped a little," the man replied with a laugh.

The once blue skies began to grow dark above their heads. The man removed his hand from his son's head and took a few steps back.

"Looks like it's going to rain," he said with a smile.

"I hate the rain," the boy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't say that, son," the man scolded. "The beautiful Spirit of Rain takes great pride in the rain she sends. Answering to the call of her beloved masters, she dances in the heavens and helps to keep balance in this beautiful world."

"How do you know," the boy said gruffly as he frowned at the rain as it began to pour.

The man watched as the rain began to come down harder, his eyes grew sad for a moment, "Because," his voice trailed. The dark clouds began to rumble as the rain fell harder and harder.

"Dad?"

The man looked down on his son and smiled, "Watch this," he raised his hands into the sky and flung them about himself. The falling rain froze in midair and followed his movements to form a wall of ice around them.

"Wow," his son gasped.

"Rain is water, water is what ice is made from," he explained, "everything you are relies on the water given to you by the Spirit. Cherish her."

The boy looked up to the skies as the rain fell harder. He felt his father's hand on his head and smiled. "Thank you Spirit of Rain," he yelled waving his hands.

Juvia sat up from where she lay. The sun was rising over the edge of the mountains. The snow was many feet deep by now. The air stung her face as she looked around her. Her eyes fell on black spiky hair that had made its way onto her bed. A small tear escaped her eye as she remembered her dream. Was she always meant to be a means to an end?

Grey felt the change in temperature when Juvia got out of bed and sat up not long after she did.

"Morning," he said groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Grey-sama," Juvia said with a smile.

Lyon rolled onto his stomach and looked out to the buried forest, "Ugh," he moaned, "what a cold morning."

"If there was a doubt in my mind about this whole Winter thing, my doubts have been erased completely. He has covered the entire valley in snow." Grey pulled on his coat and pulled out some bread for the three of them.

"He's not stopping there," Juvia said looking back at the dark mountain, "I was talking to Silver-sama near the end of autumn and he told me that he had many heavy snowfalls planned for these first few weeks and then he planned to top each one off with ice. Now that I am gone, he will be bringing the rain himself as the new Master of Nature. No doubt the whole world looks like this right now. He has overtaken Summer, mother and father. He will throw the entire world into a never ending winter."

"Well then," Lyon said rolling up the beds, "we better get you to that Hot Spring."

Juvia pulled her coat tightly around her and nodded. With their camp packed up the three began to make their way toward the other side of the valley once more. Grey and Lyon worked together to move the snow out of their path as they walked.

After about an hour of walking and light chatting Juvia froze in her tracks. The sound of wolves echoed in the valley.

"Leo?" she breathed as the three turned to see a pack of white wolves around them.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Juvia with a couple of mangy mutts," Leo laughed as Grey and Lyon both got between her and the pack.

Leo laughed as he stood back from the pack, which dispersed.

"What a tramp," a sultry voice called from the snow. A blonde girl walked up to the front of the pack with both hands on her hips. "Using two guys to get what she wants."

"Lucy," Juvia gasped, "thank goodness you're alright!"

"Cut the crap," Lucy sneered, "Leo, take care of them."

Leo leapt forward and threw a punch at Grey, who dodged. Lyon grabbed Juvia and placed her on a snowbank and sent the back up into the sky. Juvia leaned over the ledge of the pillar and watched as the battle ensued.

"Ice make: lance," Grey yelled as a lance formed from his fists and hit Leo in the chest.

"Ice make: eagle," Lyon summoned a flock of ice birds to strike the spiky-haired man.

"Don't hurt him," Juvia cried as Leo fell back onto the ground.

"Sagittarius," Lucy called from somewhere behind the battle, "pick off the target."

Juvia flattened herself on the pillar as an arrow whizzed by her head. "AH!"

"Juvia," Lyon yelled as he brought the pillar down.

"I'm a sitting duck here," Juvia yelled as she dodged a blow from Leo.

Grey grabbed Leo by the arm and threw him as hard as he could. Leo landed hard in the snow.

"It doesn't matter how hard they land," Lyon said wiping blood from his lip, "the snow makes it like a cushion."

"I need my magic!" Juvia cried as Grey formed a shield to protect them from another arrow.

"I don't know what we can do to get it back to you," Lyon said sending another attack toward the source of the arrows.

"Lucy is not that strong when it comes to hand to hand, but she has many allies who will fight with her no matter what."

"Then let's make them _our_ allies," Grey said sending an arrow back.

"I don't understand," Juvia cried placing her hands on either side of her head, "Lucy is my friend! She would never hurt me!"

"Maybe this isn't really Lucy," Lyon suggested.

"Leo and the others would never listen to anyone _but_ the real Lucy!" Juvia retorted.

"Can we make her remember?" Grey offered.

"Wait," Juvia gasped pulling from Lyon's grip. She ran out of the barrier Grey had made.

"Juvia!"

"You idiot, get back here!"

Juvia ran into the snow drift toward the source of the magical power she sensed. She kept her eyes on the tree line: one, an arrow flew right by her head, two, another flew just past her left arm, three, another arrow grazed her shoulder. Blood splattered on the snow and left tiny droplets of crimson dye seep deep into the shining crystals. Grey and Lyon were already by her side trying to take her back.

"Clear a path for me," Juvia called.

Lyon hesitated for a moment while Grey quickly cleared the way. Juvia picked up her pace drastically and headed into the trees. There, Sagittarius stood with an arrow pointed to her heart.

"You are loyal to your master," Juvia said as she swept her hand at the bow. The arrow fired into the ground. Juvia took the chance of confusion to drive the base of her palm into his nose and her other elbow into his stomach. Sagittarius collapsed to his hands and knees. Behind him, Lucy stood with a smug look on her face. Grey and Lyon had just shown up when Sagittarius fell.

"Lucy," Juvia said in a threatening voice.

"Juvia," Lucy mocked.

"This isn't you," Juvia said balling her hands into fists.

"You think," Lucy said raising a finger to her cheek.

Juvia wasted no time, she ran to Lucy and drove a fist into her stomach. Lucy took a few steps back and pulled out a whip.

"Why you—"

Juvia followed up her attack by kneeing her in the stomach again. Lucy recoiled and snapped her whip at Juvia, who caught it with her wrist and pulled it out of Lucy's hand.

Grey took the chance to freeze Lucy in the snow they were surrounded by.

"Do you really think I'm here alone?" Lucy said with a laugh. "I'm just the preliminaries."

"Judging from what I've already seen," Juvia said staring at her old friend, "all my friends have been turned against me."

Lucy laughed again, "and you have no way of fighting any of them."

"It's almost as if they don't even consider you or I as contenders in this, Grey," Lyon said angrily.

"Because we don't," Lucy said hotly. "You are nothing more than pests."

"We need to get out of here before the others show up to help her," Juvia said putting a hand on Grey's shoulder. Grey had been making the ice colder and colder as their bout when on.

The three went back to the path where Grey made a type of platform for the three to ride. The two men then used their magic to push themselves along the snow-covered valley.


	8. Chapter 8 Words of Wisdom

By mid-afternoon the three had made it to a village near the sacred hot spring at the top of the mountain.

Grey and Lyon were exhausted from their trek across the valley. Juvia felt sorry that she was unable to do anything to help. With the one man on each arm, Juvia helped the two men enter the village.

"How may I help you three," a wary old man asked the newcomers.

"Please," Juvia said placing the two exhausted men on the couch of the nearest inn, "these two have had a very long journey and we all need a place to rest."

"How in the world did you make it through this crazy snow?" an old woman asked coming out with warm drinks for them all.

"They are ice mages," Juvia explained.

"Descendants of the great spirits," the old man said stroking his bare chin.

Juvia nodded.

"No doubt you are headed to the Hot Spring to do something about this wild winter we are having in protest against the great Spirits?"

Juvia held her hand to her chest as it began to tighten, "Yes, sir. We are going there to receive help from the Fairies that live there."

"I doubt you will find any," the woman said with a sad look on her face.

"Why is that," Juvia asked as she helped place blankets on the tired men.

"Since that snow came, the spring has frozen over. No Fairies could ever live in such a place," the old man grunted as he took a sip of the hot drink.

"Maybe we can help," Juvia said as she stood to meet the old man's gaze.

"Maybe you can," he said with a small smile.

"Makarov?" the woman said softly.

"And why not?" Makarov said as his smile grew bigger, "This is exactly what this little village needs. A group of young, capable mages willing to help the world out of its self-induced problems."

"I," Juvia said sadly, "I am not a mage, I'm afraid."

"No you are not," Makarov said raising his glass toward Juvia as if he were pointing at her, "You are something even better."

Juvia looked up at the man who was now sitting on his desk, "I am?"

"You are the one who can solve an old and timeless mystery that has plagues mankind."

"I am?" Juvia asked bewildered.

"You can tell me if Fairies really do have tails," he said with a sly grin.

Juvia paused for a moment before letting out a loud laugh. She was joined by the old man for a few precious moments.

"Sir," she said wiping tears of joy from her eyes, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you either way."

"Why ever not, child," Makarov said, suddenly becoming serious.

"I have never bothered to ask," she said honestly.

"Then ask!" Makarov said with a wave of his hand as he took a deep swig of the warm fluid.

Juvia smiled for a short moment, but was soon frowning.

"What is the matter, child?"

"It's just," Juvia fiddled with the end of her shirt, "is that all I will ever be to this world? A means to an end?"

Makarov placed his tankard on the counter and folded hi fingers together, "explain."

"All my life, my powers have been used as a means to an end for everyone I have ever worked for. My powers were used for both good… and evil."

"Start with the evil," Makarov said quietly.

"They were used to bring about the death and loss of many humans and their homes. They were used to bring about pain to many humans. They were used to bring about this winter. They were used to hurt my parents. They were used to hurt my friends. They have been used for death." Juvia let the tears flow from her eyes as the memories of watching a terrible flood wipe out the valley race through her mind. She remembered the tears shed by Silver-sama, the pain etched on her mother's face. She even remembered the time Mirajane cried for the life of one she held dear.

"Let the tears flow, dear child," Makarov said as he sat quietly.

Once the tears would flow no more Juvia sat up with puffy, red eyes.

"Now," he said crossing his arms and looking down, "What about the good?"

Juvia wiped a tear from her eye, "Rain brings about life. Rain makes the heat of summer die off for a while. Rain creates beauty and fun. My powers have been used to restore balance at the end of winter. They have been used to create the beauty this valley is famous for during the springtime. They were used by someone dear to me to create the most beautiful structures ever seen. They have been used to create fun times with my friends and family. And…" Juvia looked back at the sleeping figures behind her, "they were used to keep someone very important alive when his life was on the line."

One last tear ran down Juvia's cheek as she remembered Lucy running to her and begging her to help save the poor boy on the mountain. She begged her to take him somewhere he would be found. But when she had reached his body, it was almost completely frozen. She gave him a little bit of her power to endure the harsh weather. She then took him to the edge of the village and caught the attention of passing hunters. In the meantime, an avalanche was covering the place where his body was. He had not realized that his path was headed right for the path the snow was taking.

"There is no more need for tears," Makarov said quietly. "You have to make peace with your past just as every other Spirit must. Dwelling on such matters will only cause unneeded pain and distractions. Set your soul free from your past and look toward a brighter future."

Juvia wiped her final tears away from her face and sighed, "What's done is done."

"Exactly," Makarov said with a smile, "Embrace your future with new friends and fight for a future where we can all live happily in this beautiful valley together."

Juvia smiled and nodded, "I promise I will no longer cry for the past."

"You should rest," Makarov said nodding to the other two, "you have a hard trek before you tomorrow."

Juvia walked over to her friends and knelt between them. Grey was snoring peacefully as Lyon sprawled out over the rest of the couch. Juvia leaned against Grey's leg and closed her eyes. She soon fell into a warm sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 The Spirit of Winds

Grey woke with a start when he heard the sound of a door closing in the back of the inn. The old woman came out with a plate of food for the three travelers. He looked down where the silent woman placed the tray to find Juvia's head leaned against his leg. He grew a deep shade of crimson and became suddenly very self conscious about moving his legs. In a matter of moments his leg had become itchy and uncomfortable.

Juvia felt her head suddenly drop off where it was resting and bobbed it to her left. She opened her eyes slowly to find Grey reaching for a plate with biscuits on it.

"I uh," he mumbled, "didn't want to wake you."

Juvia smiled quietly and stretched, "Its fine. Since becoming human, my needs for things like sleep and food are still low." She sighed and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked outside. "It's a good thing we weren't outside last night," she said to Grey who followed her with his eyes. "Winter sent a freezing rain last night and coated the ground with a lot of ice."

Grey did not turn from Juvia as he slowly chewed his roll. He watched her as she walked over to the door and opened it up. "There is a layer of ice reaching halfway to my ankle outside the door." She knelt down and observed the ice in front of the door. Grey craned his neck to see her fully. His shirt fit her loosely, but he could still see her gentle curves as she moved. His pants fit her well, he realized, but she had to keep the belt tight around her waist to keep them from falling too low. She wore a pair of Lyon's old boots. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her light blue curls fell gracefully down her back. "Slippery," she said standing up once more. "What is it?"

Grey realized he was staring with his mouth slightly open and quickly turned around to take another bite of biscuit. "Nuffin," he said as crumbs fell down his chin.

"Save some for Lyon-sama," Juvia said as she leaned over the couch to reach for the plate as well. Grey's eyes fell on how his shirt became tight on the front as Juvia leaned over to reach the plate. She stood back up with the biscuit in her mouth and walked over to Lyon, who had made his way to the floor in the night. "Lyon-sama," she called quietly as she crouched beside his head. Grey felt jealous of her waking him.

"Meh," he moaned as he rolled away from her.

"Lyon-sama," she laughed, "We have to go up to the Hot Spring as soon as possible. Please wake up."

"Oi," Grey said kicking Lyon angrily, "wake up you lazy bastard."

"Who are you calling a bastard you ignorant nudist?" he retorted sitting up and yawning.

"Hurry up, you two," Juvia said with a laugh.

Grey blushed and gathered his things as quickly as he could. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lyon doing the same.

"Oi, Juvia," he said suddenly.

"Yes, Grey-sama?" Juvia answered as she pulled on her coat.

Grey had completely forgotten to think of something to say.

"Yes," Juvia called out again thinking Grey had not heard her response.

"Uh… we will definitely get your power back today," Grey blurted stupidly.

Juvia pulled her hair out from inside the coat and smiled at Grey, "I know we will."

Grey smiled at Juvia's enthusiasm.

Lyon watched the two from a distance. Part of him really wanted to be the one getting that close to Juvia, but another part of him was glad to see Grey willing to make a new friend of his own accord. He decided to let things happen on their own.

The three shared their farewell with Makarov and Juvia repeated her promise once more and the three headed out. Lyon and Grey took either of Juvia's hands and glided across the ice to their destination. Even with the cold wind brushing past the three's faces, nothing could remove the smile from Juvia's face. She was determined to save her family and restore balance.

By mid-morning the three nearly reached the top of the mountain. They stopped for a quick breather to restore Lyon and Grey's lost energy. Juvia provided warm drinks for their group.

"Thank you," Grey said taking the cup, making a point to touch Juvia's fingers when he grabbed the cup.

"Thank Makarov," Juvia said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, "he said this would help restore your energies to endure the rest of the journey."

"Will this last us the rest of the day?" Lyon asked taking a drink from the cup.

"It should last you into tomorrow as well if you use your magical energy at this same rate," Juvia said with a confident smile.

"Are you going to drink any?" Grey asked as he watched Juvia pour her drink from a separate container.

"I will later. For now Makarov gave me this drink to help prepare my body for entering the spring."

"Can't anyone enter the spring?" Lyon asked swirling the drink inside the cup.

"Well, yes," Juvia said looking down at her own cup, "but I am originally a Spirit. My body, though it has been emptied of all spiritual capabilities, is still sacred. As such I will have a far different experience from that of you or Grey-sama. I will be able to see the Fairies and speak directly to them. That is how I will find out how to return my powers from Grey."

"So once we reach the spring," Grey said after emptying his cup, "you will enter the spring and receive the information you need. Then we will do whatever needs to be done in order to return your power to you. And finally, you will restore all your abilities and then go fight Winter."

Juvia let out a long sigh, "I know you may think I am some incredibly strong Spirit who can take on others easily but…" Juvia stared into her nearly empty cup, "I am still very weak against someone like him. To be honest, I doubt I can even beat the underlings he manipulated. Lucy said she was not alone, that means that the others were also taken over by Winter. They will be protecting him." Juvia raised a hand to her eyes and fought back her tears, remembering her promise to Makarov.

"What the hell makes you think you are doing this alone?" Grey said suddenly taking her other free hand.

"We can use ice magic," Lyon said placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

"And we will protect you no matter what," Grey finished with a big, cheeky grin on his face.

Juvia lowered her hand and met Grey's eyes. She breathed in and let out a releasing sigh and smiled. "You're right. I am never alone and I have great friends who will help me."

The three stood up and packed their things, ready to finish their climb with a voice echoed through the trees.

"Oh how romantic," a voice growled, "I think I may vomit."

"Wendy!" Juvia yelled as a little girl with long blue hair walked into the small clearing.

"Juvia," the girl sneered as she stared down the three travelers.

"A little girl?" Lyon said shocked.

"The Spirit of Winds, don't underestimate her by her size," Juvia said taking a step back.

Wendy smirked and threw her hands forward as a rush of icy cold wind blew Juvia back down the mountain.

"Juvia," Grey yelled as he followed.

Wendy knelt down and began to propel herself down the hill after her.

"No you don't," Lyon hissed as he knocked her off her feet.

"You willingly hit a helpless girl?" Wendy whimpered as she got to her feet.

"No," Lyon corrected, "I took out an enemy of my friend."

Wendy lowered her head and smiled at Lyon, "How romantic."

Grey ran to Juvia's side and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

The two ran back up the mountain to where Lyon was fighting to hold his ground against Wendy.

"Get her to the spring, I'll stay here and keep her away," Lyon yelled.

"Lyon!"

"Lyon-sama, watch out!"

Lyon was hit in his momentary distractedness and flew into an icy tree, scrapping his back.

"Poor baby," Wendy said placing her hands on her chin, "can't even stand up to a poor ickle girl?"

"Lyon!"

"Go!" Lyon yelled back standing to his feet, "I'm just getting started."


	10. Chapter 10 Flame Brain

Grey pulled Juvia onto his back and took control of the ice around him. "You better make it up there with us."

"Don't let me beat you up there," Lyon responded.

Juvia held on to Grey's shoulders as the air grew thinner and thinner.

The two reached a clearing where the trees arched beautifully over a great glassy surface. The sunlight reflected on frozen leaves that formed into beautiful icicles. The light reflected off the ice creating a warm glow in the icy cold. Grey could not help but stare at the beauty. Juvia climbed off his back and walked toward the glassy surface.

"This place was never to be frozen over," she said sadly. "It is a sacred place."

"Then let's unfreeze it," Grey said walking up behind her and kneeling beside the frozen pool.

Juvia closed her eyes and held out her hands to feel the remaining magic in the area. She felt her own magic pulsating through Grey's body. She felt the amazing power from him trying to melt the ice.

Grey focused all his energy in the ice encapsulating the pool. The ice had a strange feeling to it. He felt it begin to weaken under his touch. It was growing weaker and weaker until—

"Do you really think we would leave this place unprotected?"

"Who?" Juvia suddenly turned to see a figure standing on the side of the small cliff. His scarf blew in the wind.

Juvia froze in utter confusion, "Natsu?"

"Yeah, Natsu," the pink-haired spirit said placing his hands on his hips and grinning.

"B-but…" Juvia said pointing at him and then the pool… "but."

"I don't know who you think you are," Grey said standing suddenly, "but I really don't think I'm gonna like you."

"Hmm?" Natsu said looking at the human and pointing, "Silver-san?"

"Eh?" Grey responded, feeling a knot in his stomach at the name.

"That's not Silver-sama you idiot," Juvia said aggravated.

"Oh," Natsu said laughing, "Then he's your boyfriend."

"That's not it either," Juvia cried out going red in the face.

"Are you gonna fight us or not?" Grey said taking off his shirt.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Natsu said innocently, "He _is_ stripping in front of you."

"BAKAAAAAAA," Juvia screamed as Grey leapt up to punch Natsu in the face. His blow landed square in the cheek. Natsu turned to look at grey and smiled.

"I've got a fire in my belly now," he grinned.

"A fire?"

"You're a complete idiot," Juvia said slamming her hand to her forehead.

"Sunlight fire:" Natsu yelled as he raised his fist to the sky.

"What the hell," Juvia said giving up and pulling Grey and throwing him onto the ice of the pool.

"What are you—"

"FIST!" Nastu launched himself toward Grey who narrowly dodged the attack.

Once the blow landed the ice on the pool melted and both bodies fell into the pool with a splash.

"What the hell was that, flame brain?" Grey yelled as he sat up in the warm water.

"What do you think I did, ice butt," Natsu cried back shaking the water from his hair.

"It looks to me like you defeated the purpose of protecting the pool," Grey said punching Natsu in the head.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said returning the punch, "I turned it back to normal after _you guys_ made it all icy!"

"Natsu!" Juvia yelled punching him on top of his head, "We didn't freeze it!"

Natsu grabbed his head and looked up in confusion, "Wait, you didn't? Then what the hell happened here?"

"Winter did this," Juvia explained, "while you were away he came in and attacked everyone. Everyone is frozen on the mountain. He even froze Mother Nature and all the other masters."

"That idiot," Natsu said blowing steam from his nose, "I saw Wendy fighting some other ice freak down the mountain and figured he had some friends helping him up here so I came after you."

"Wendy has been possessed along with Lucy, Leo, Silver-sama, and everyone else who was still here."

"Then let's go kick his butt, Juvia," Natsu said getting up out of the water and beginning to make his way down the mountain, melting everything he could reach.

"I can't Natsu," Juvia said turning on him.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'," Natsu questioned, "You are one of the most powerful elements we have, you, me, Wendy, and Gajeel. We all are the subordinate Spirits of the Seasons. Hell, you're the freaking Princess Juvia, daughter of Spring and Autumn! If there is anyone I would definitely want on my team, it's you!"

Juvia looked into Natsu's beaming face and could not help but smile, "Winter took all my power."

Natsu stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"I'm a human now," Juvia sighed, "But," she helped Grey get up onto his feet, "When I rescued Grey-sama when he was young, I gave him a little bit of my power to help him live. And now we are going to get that power and use it to return me to normal again."

"So this guy is going to help us win back the world?" Natsu finished.

"Yeah," Juvia smiled and nodded.

"Then let's do this!" he grinned as the land around them became green and beautiful once more.

Juvia knelt down by the sparkling pool and closed her eyes. "Fairies of the land, hear me. I call upon your powers, help bring back that which is out of my reach." She stood up and slowly entered the warm water. As she entered the water let off a light glow. More lights appeared in the trees as they became green with life. The lights all danced around Juvia as the water glowed brighter still.

"Beautiful," Natsu hummed to himself as he watched the lights dance around the spring.

"Yeah," Grey whispered as Juvia raised her hands to the lights as if to catch one, "beautiful."

"Welcome," the brightest light whispered to the former Spirit of Rain, "Were you able to find the magic you left here in this world?"

"I have, Mavis-sama," Juvia smiled, "I left it within that man there," she pointed to Grey, who went beet-red.

The light fluttered to Grey and circled him a few times. "Indeed you left a very precious power of yours within him. Now the only question is: how do we give it to you?"

"Please," Juvia whispered, "you must know a way…"

"Of course I do," Mavis scolded flying back to Juvia and buzzing about her head, "but the only question is: are you willing to do it?"

Juvia went red in the face, "You already said what the only question was! It was how! Now you are saying that it is if I am willing?!"

"Do you _want_ my help?" Mavis asked in a miffed tone.

Juvia sighed and hung her head despairingly, "Yes, I want your help."

"Now," Mavis said flying back to Grey, "You need to get in the water with Juvia."

"Eh?" Grey said as Mavis pushed him at the small of his back.

"Come on," she huffed as he reluctantly entered the spring.

"Now the two of you need to face one another and hold hands. Make sure your palms are touching, that's it."

Juvia and Grey were both blushing furiously as Mavis flew around them quickly.

"Now kiss," she said triumphantly.

Grey let go of Juvia's hands and jumped back, "What?!"

"G-Grey-sama!" Juvia cried as the water splashed her in the face.

"W-why do I have to kiss her?" Grey yelled at the fairy.

"Because that was how I passed my magic to _you_ in the first place," Juvia defended.

"You just have to concentrate on giving her the power and everything should work out just fine," Mavis sighed shaking her head.

"Jeez, cold foot," Natsu said copying Mavis' movements; "can't you just kiss the girl and give her power back?"

Grey froze and stared at Juvia. She had a pained look in her eyes that he just could not stand to look at. "Just," he said after a large sigh, "get it over with…"

The two held hands and leaned into one another. Grey closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus on giving Juvia her power back. Did he even know what her power was? Had he ever used it before? How would he know if he had given it to her? How long would he have to kiss her before all her power was back? Wow! Her lips are really soft… maybe it would take a long time to give her power back… He liked kissing Juvia. This was a very good feeling.

"Do you think her power is back yet?" Natsu said breaking the silence.

"Juvia only gave a little peck to Grey all those years ago, but maybe Grey had been cultivating her power all this time and there's a lot to transfer," Mavis wondered as she watched the two.

Juvia was at a loss. Surely the power would have made her feel different. Maybe if she concentrated on it, the power would flow from him to her. His lips were rough, yet… gentle. Why was she facing upward to kiss him like he was dominating her? Was she really this close to him to begin with? Why did she not pull back? Why was she kissing him in the first place? Why hadn't she done it sooner?

"HEY!" Natsu yelled, breaking the moment, "Are you done yet?"

Grey pulled back and stared at Juvia with wide eyes… right; he was supposed to be giving Juvia her power back.

Juvia felt a blush rising in her cheeks and ears; she was supposed be getting her power back from him!

"That didn't work," Mavis said with a cheeky grin as she flew up to the two.

"W-what did we do wrong?" Juvia asked flustered.

"Someone lost his concentration and started enjoying himself," Mavis said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Ever heard of self-control?" Natsu scolded copying Mavis' actions once more.

"You're one to talk," Juvia cried holding up a fist to the fire Spirit.

"Looks like we'll just have to try plan B," Mavis said with a chuckle.

"Plan B?" Juvia questioned as she followed the fairy's flight pattern.

"Yup," Mavis said sitting on Grey's shoulder, "just take her right hand with your right hand as if you are going to shake it."

Grey took Juvia's right hand in his and looked down on the fairy, who was playing with her long dress, "now what?"

"Repeat after me, Grey," she commanded.

_Omnia per prædictas Fatales in terram_

_Et convertimini ad corpus spiritus Nubila_

_In nomine Grey_

_Transmutare!_

A light burst from the water as Grey and Juvia both became weightless. A gentle blue hue seemed to split from Grey's body and softly floated into Juvia's body. Both became limp and fell into the water as the light disappeared.

Mavis waved her hand and Grey was softly moved to the edge of the pool where fairies began to float around his body. Other fairies began to float about Juvia's body as well. Natsu walked up to the side of the pool to get a better look.

"Will they both be alright?" he asked watching Juvia's body heal from various untreated wounds. Grey's body underwent the same procedure.

"They will be fine," Mavis said sitting on Natsu's shoulder and patting his face. "Grey and Lyon are both half humans like you," she said absentmindedly, "so they will both be able to recover from any injuries they received."

"Lyon?" Natsu questioned.

"The man down the mountain who fought Wendy," Mavis answered. "Wendy is being treated for her mind control as we speak. The two were unequally matched."

"What stopped the fight?"

"When you unfroze the spring, Wendy had a relapse and Lyon took the chance to change the tides."

Natsu smiled, Wendy was a force to be reckoned with when she needed to be.


	11. Chapter 11 Nakama

Grey opened his eyes to see Natsu smiling at him, "Where's Juvia?"

"Fine," Natsu said pointing, "She's waking up now too."

Juvia sat up in the water and looked at her hands, she felt that familiar coolness from her power flowing through her. She looked up smiling at Natsu and Grey. "I feel it," she laughed, "my powers are back!"

"Then maybe we should go take back the world from Winter," Lyon said walking beside a worried Wendy.

"Wendy," Juvia sighed as Wendy broke into tears.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I hurt you and your new friends!"

Juvia held Wendy in a warm hug, "It's alright, Wendy. You were unaware of your own actions. Please do not cry. It is in the past. Look toward the future instead."

Wendy chocked back her tears and tried to smile.

"There," Juvia said helping Wendy to her feet, "let's go get everyone back."

The group of five made their way down the mountain to Makarov's inn. They all entered with a great shout as Makarov congratulated the group for a job well done.

"Wait," Wendy said looking at the old man, "you can see us?"

"Of course," the old man said with a huge grin spreading across his face, "since Winter took over the world, the spirits of this world have been seen by all humans. It has become hard to tell which people around you are humans and which ones are Spirits or even fairies."

The old woman walked in with baked goods on a tray. She set them down on the table and stood silently behind Makarov with a kind smile on her face.

"By the way," Juvia said looking at the silent woman, "I don't think we have been officially introduced."

The old woman smiled as her face grew younger and her body grew a little taller. She stood tall in a pretty pink dress with wavy white hair.

"Actually, Juvia, we _have _met before," Mirajane said with a kind smile.

Natsu shrunk back behind Grey and Lyon who stared in shock.

"Who are you?" Grey asked suddenly only to be scolded by Natsu.

"Don't speak so freely to Mira-san!"

Mira only tilted her head as she smiled, "I'm the master of the Book of Souls, also known as the Mistress of Death."

Grey and Lyon both recoiled as Natsu had and tried to keep at least one body between them and Mira.

"So if you're on _our_ side," Juvia said crossing her arms in wonder.

"As Mistress of Death I do not take sides…" Mira corrected, "But Master Makarov has informed me of the present threat to imbalance if this winter does not become resolved in the next three months and I have decided to aid you in your quest to defeat Winter."

"Wow, that's so great of you," Natsu said boldly stepping up to Mira.

"I do not need _your _approval for that which I have already decided to do, Natsu," Mira hissed viciously as Natsu fought with Grey and Lyon for the back of a very nervous line.

"We managed to turn Wendy back to normal with the help of the fairies," Juvia explained to Makarov as Wendy scolded the three boys who were cowering in a corner.

"That is wonderful," Mira said clapping her hands.

"Now the only question is: can we turn the others back to normal with the help of the fairies," Makarov echoed Mavis.

Wendy shook her head sadly at Makarov, "unfortunately the fairies could only help me because I was so close to their Spring. They really wanted to come and help, but Mavis-san said using that kind of power so far from their spring would cause fairies to lose their lives in the process."

"Oh," Makarov said beating one hand with the other, "that reminds me!"

"What is it, old man?" Grey asked suddenly feeling brave.

"Juvia," Makarov said in a very serious tone.

"Yes sir?" Juvia said feeling sweat roll down the back of her neck.

"You didn't happen to find out if fairies have tails, did you?"

"Uh…"

"That's easy," Natsu said placing an arm of Juvia's shoulder, "they don't."

"W-what?!" Juvia said in shock.

"How do you know?" Grey asked crossing his arms.

Natsu smiled a cheeky smile and raised a finger matter-of-factly, "Because Mavis is a girl."

Juvia and Grey both slapped their hands to their foreheads as Lyon began to laugh.

"I don't think that's how you figure it out, Natsu," Wendy said patting her friend on the back.

"Well," Mira said taking a seat and crossing her legs, "I think the best thing we can do for now is to get people to join our fight."

"Are we going to get other spirits to come here so we can change them back?" Grey asked casually taking his shirt off.

"Don't strip in front of people, Grey," Lyon scolded taking a seat nearby.

"You're one to talk," Wendy cried out as she shielded her eyes from the already nearly naked Lyon.

Juvia sighed as she watched the small group begin to chat about possible ways for them to get more allies. She took her tankard and walked to the clear streets of the little village. Natsu was "all fired up" and was using his excess energy clearing the roads as far as he could go.

"Something bothering you, Juvia?" a voice asked from beside her.

Juvia looked over to Makarov and then closed her eyes with a smile, "Nothing is changing."

"I can't expect anything to change right away," Makarov said as Grey and Lyon argued over a possible plan to get a certain spirit by the name of Levy to come to this village. "Give it time, and spring will come."

Juvia looked away with a sad expression hanging on her face, "That's not what I mean, but I understand what you are saying."

Makarov put an understanding hand on her arm and walked to the rowdy group.

_"It doesn't seem to be changing,"_ Juvia thought, _"What can I do to possibly change this. How do I no longer become a means to such an end?"_ Juvia walked to her allies and joined in their meeting to lure the Spirit of Wisdom to their village.

"To be honest," Mira said holding her chin with a few fingers, "I think that if we let the plan continue, we may just end up getting any random Spirit they send our way. So we just need to be ready for them when they _do_ show up."

"We should try to get Gajeel or Erza to come after us," Natsu, who had just returned from clearing away most of the ice and snow from the villages nearby, yelled excitedly.

"Gajeel and Erza?" Lyon echoed questioningly.

"Gajeel is the Spirit of earth-made metals. Erza is a warrior Spirit. There is a whole group of Spirits whom all share a similar bond with one another and these two are just a couple of them," Makarov explained.

"Yeah," Natsu said grinning, "Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, and I are also part of this group! They are our Nakama!"

Natsu placed his arms around Juvia and Wendy and held them close. Wendy laughed as Juvia sighed before breaking into a smile.

"You should join our Nakama," Natsu said holding out a welcoming hand to Grey and Lyon.

"What's a Nakama?" Grey asked crossing his arms.

"It is like family," Juvia explained, "we work together, have fun together, laugh together, cry together, and fight together."

"Mavis was the founder of our Nakama many years ago," Makarov said with a small smile on his face, "over the years our Nakama has grown into more than just fairies. It has become Spirits, beasts, and humans."

"All working together?" Lyon said in shock.

"In our Nakama everyone is seen as equals. No one is above the other," Makarov said nostalgically, "Spirits do not hide themselves from humans and fairies do not keep their magic to themselves. Humans also do not hide when trouble comes for the Spirits and Fairies alike. We call upon one another for help, we care for one another."

"This Nakama is stronger than any curse Father Winter can cast," Mira said seriously. "There is no doubt in my mind that we can all beat Father Winter and bring back balance to the world before spring comes."

"Then let's get to bringing them home," Natsu said pumping his fist into the air.

"I'm in," Grey said pounding his chest.

"I guess it cannot be helped," Lyon said removing stray hairs from his brow.

Juvia smiled as everyone started talking and sharing stories of their family late into the night.

"And then he told me," Natsu said making some movement with his hands, "the key is to distract their eyes from where the magic is really happening."

"And what happened?" Mira asked with a laugh.

"He did this crazy thing with his hands and the whole thing disappeared!"

"And Lyon still swears to this day that some rabid bunny ate the tarts," Grey laughed as Lyon blushed a bright red and Wendy laughed.

And yet there was something

Something deep in the pit of her stomach

Something that she knew had to be changed before it was too late

The laughter soon died off as, one by one, everyone fell into a safe sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Fairy Tail

The next morning everyone gathered just outside the village. They had agreed on a plan and were about ready to execute it.

"Hey, Mira?" Grey asked as he was leaving for his post, "do you think this is a good idea?"

Mira smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Of course not, but this is the best thing we can do now."

Grey accepted the answer and made his way to his post.

Natsu stood tall on the tallest building in the village and squinted his eyes to see the farthest side of the valley.

"I wonder who will be coming today," he hummed to himself as he waited for an "all clear" from below.

Juvia's post was halfway up the mountain and Lyon was at the base. Wendy was just at the edge of the village. Mira was at the other edge. Grey was to go to the front of the line. Once everyone was at their post they gave Natsu his signal.

Natsu took a deep breath and began to melt everything in sight. The deep snow and ice disappeared all around him and the village. As he worked he saw the mountain of the Spirits begin to grow darker. He smiled as he knew they would be getting a visitor soon.

The ground began to quake and a small girl with pink hair appeared out of the freshly thawed ground. She glared evilly at Natsu as he wiped saliva from his chin.

"Looks like we got Lucy," he said with a smile.

"The Princess is not anywhere near here," the woman said blankly, "she is still on the mountain."

Natsu frowned and cracked his knuckles, "Then bring her here," he growled, "I need to talk to her."

The woman blinked once, "Very well." And with that, she disappeared into the ground. A minute later she returned with Lucy flung over her shoulder, shouting.

"What the HELL Virgo? Why the HELL did you bring me here? You know I'm no match for Natsu!"

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu waved as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Take Natsu out!" Lucy screamed as she was let back on her feet.

"He has something he needs to ask you, Princess," Virgo said innocently.

"Don't want to hear it," Lucy hissed as she backed away from the two.

"Too bad," Natsu said running up and landing a single blow on Virgo, causing her to collapse. He then lifted Lucy up and flung her over his shoulder. "We need to get you fixed."

"Eh?" Lucy shrieked as Natsu began to walk up toward the mountain, "Put me down you crazy—"

"Yo," Grey said waving a hand as he made his way from behind the two, "did you catch her?"

"Yup," Natsu said pointing at the figure over his shoulder.

"Welcome back, Lucy," Mirajane smiled as she turned to join Natsu in his trek up the mountain.

"You damn idiot," Lucy thrashed and hit Natsu, "Put me down!"

"Not a chance," Natsu said quickening his pace, "let's go."

The group ran through the village toward the base of the mountain.

"Need a lift to the top?" Wendy smiled brightly as they arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Sure thing," Natsu said wobbling slightly as Lucy continued to hit him.

"Hold on," Wendy instructed as she gathered the winds from the mountain, "this is going to be a little rough."

"Have a nice trip," Lyon said from a short distance away.

Wendy lifted the group off the ground with her wind and sent them flying at a fast pace up the mountainside. When they reached halfway Juvia created a wave and caught their momentum to send them the rest of the way without slowing.

The group reached the Hot Spring and threw Lucy in headfirst. The fairies all gathered around her and began to do their work as Lucy fought just to keep her head above water level.

Soon everyone was by the waterside watching as Lucy's angry cries turned into confused ones. She finally stepped out of the pool rubbing her head.

"What happened to me?" she asked looking at the group.

"You were under the control of Winter," Natsu explained.

"Eh?!" she cried placing her hands on her face, "That freak who always stares at me funny?!"

Juvia nodded in understanding, "Yeah, he stared at me a lot too." She shivered just thinking about it.

"That bastard is gonna pay," Grey blurted feeling his chest tightening.

"Huh?" Lucy said looking at Grey with a confused look, "Who are you?"

"I'm Grey," Grey said hitting his chest with his fist, "and I'm going to help Juvia and all of you get back the mountain."

"Everyone together?" Lucy questioned as the group began to make its way back to Makarov's place.

"That's right," Mirajane said smiling, "We're gathering people up and forming a resistance."

"Yeah," Natsu yelled with his arm around Lucy's shoulder, "Let's nab another one!"

The group laughed as Natsu melted more ice and snow around them.

Juvia stopped to look up at the sky. It was growing darker as snow began to fall, hard. Winter was going to counter this attack. Before they would know it the ground will be worse than they could ever imagine.

Makarov sighed as he looked out the window the next morning. "Looks like Natsu has quite the job ahead of him if he is going to be making a difference with _this_ snow."

"Hey, Gramps," Natsu said with his mouth full of warm food, "don't underestimate me."

"You are a Spirit," Lucy scolded, "You don't need food!"

"But its so goooooooooooood," Natsu ogled as he put another roll in his mouth.

The group continued to laugh and eat their breakfast preparing for their second strike.

" By the way," Mira said picking up some of the plates, "I think our little group needs an official name."

Makarov nodded, "I agree. And I think that we should name it something meaningful to everyone here."

Juvia smiled to herself. Maybe it is best if some things never change.

"What about: Fire Keepers," Natsu said picturing a huge sign with the name on it, "since we're melting the ice and snow."

"That's stupid," Grey growled back, "We should be called: Ice Masters!"

"I don't think that applies to anyone but you and Lyon, Grey," Wendy said waving her hands in an attempt to calm them down.

"Fairy Tail," Juvia said at last.

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"We all were able to be this powerful because of the power of the fairies. And Makarov reminded me of the age-old myth of whether or not fairies have tails. In the same way, we will always hunt to find the answer and go on journeys and adventures along the way," She smiled brightly, "Fairy Tail."

A giant smile spread across Makarov's face, "couldn't have put it better myself."

Juvia smiled and joined the group, who had stood up and placed arms around one another.

"For Fairy Tail," Mira said with her arms around Wendy and Lucy.

"For Fairy Tail," Lucy repeated wrapping an arm around Natsu.

"I'm all fired up now," Natsu smiled as he placed his arm around Lyon.

"I'm with you guys," Lyon said grabbing Grey and pulling him into the group.

"Fairy Tail, my family," Grey said reaching a hand out to Juvia.

Juvia's eyes began to water, "My wonderful new family, Fairy Tail," Juvia reached out and stood with Grey, his arm around her waist.

"My precious children," Makarov said taking Wendy and Juvia's hands, "I will protect you all no matter what."


	13. Chapter 13 A Magic Trick

Over the next two months Fairy Tail grew stronger. Erza was a hard one to get to the top of the mountain, but Mirajane was able to drag her there eventually. Levy was not easy either, but when she was back to normal she and Lucy worked together to help the trees prepare for the harsh winter they were facing.

Gajeel was another tough opponent and many thought Natsu was not going to make it for a while. But soon their little family was huge and they had to move to a new and larger location, the local church, in order to hold meetings on how to defeat Winter.

The pastor always became furious when Cana would start drinking heavily in church; she was the Spirit of the Harvest, after all.

Juvia started wearing her old gown again, now that the cold wasn't bothering her anymore.

While that winter was harsh and dangerous, Fairy Tail was able to protect the earth from dying under its cold and ice. They also helped to keep the people safe from the cold. They went all around the valley and helped to avoid avalanches and hunt for food where the humans could not. Their family was well known in the valley and everyone regarded them as their heroes.

Makarov and Mavis were at the top of the mountain discussing the upcoming invasion plans and perfecting them. Although Mavis did not look like it, she was a very good strategist and she helped out a lot when it came to avoiding crisis.

"Do you think we have enough man power?" Makarov asked.

"If you are talking _man_ power, Elfman is all you need," Mavis laughed.

"Winter should be coming to an end soon," Makarov said after joining the fairy in laughter.

"Indeed," Mavis said becoming serious as well, "just a few more weeks and then the gradual thaw should be coming."

"Do you think we can pull it off without Spring by our side?" Makarov crossed his arms and looked down.

Mavis flitted up above the tree line and looked out to the far mountain. It was dark and the snow fell heavily all around it. The people of the village below had been evacuated long ago, and the forests surrounding had been more difficult to save, but Fairy Tail had managed somehow. Winter might have lost a good number of warriors, but he kept many strong allies close to him. It would be difficult to say the least to get _to_ Winter, let alone defeat him.

"He has Mother Nature and the other three masters with him up there," Mavis said as she descended to Makarov's side.

"Yes," Makarov agreed as he used his staff to help him stand, "And according to Juvia, they are all trapped in ice."

"Perhaps Natsu…" Mavis wondered out loud.

"I was thinking the same thing," Makarov agreed, "But then what about Grey?"

"The half-blood?" Mavis asked.

"You _do_ know who his parents are, right?" Makarov asked.

"His mother was a human," Mavis nodded as she flitted about in circles, "and his father was—"

"The man who has faithfully protected Juvia and everyone who had been frozen since that day," Makarov finished.

"Silver?" Mavis said shocked, "He is—"

"He is the boy's father," Makarov said with a nod, "Grey possesses great power inherited from that man. I have faith that he will be able to help release everyone from their bonds."

"And what of Winter?" Mavis asked sitting on Makarov's shoulder.

"We need only distract him long enough for Grey and Silver to finish their task and free Mother Nature."

"Then I think I know what to do," Mavis said lightly.

"It is no use," Juvia said despairingly as Makarov and Mavis both stopped their descent suddenly, "It does not matter how much you plan or how hard you fight."

"Juvia," Makarov began.

"No, listen to me," Juvia said fighting back her tears, "it will not work. It never has! I don't know…"

"Juvia, I don't understand," Makarov said lowering his brow.

"I don't know where I am going wrong," Juvia said wiping stray tears away, "I'm sorry, I am trying not to cry but this is all going to fall apart just like it has every time we try."

"We haven't even begun to fight," Makarov retorted.

"Yes we have," Juvia corrected, "We have fought so many times before. Each time it ends up the same." Juvia fell to her knees in despair, "We make it so far together, we make it to the mountain and fight with all our might. But when we think we are about to win, Winter pulls out his final weapon and stops us all."

"Juvia-chan?" Mavis questioned as she landed on Juvia's shoulder, "please don't cry."

"So many people have died…" Juvia's tears fell into her lap, "Grey-sama, Lyon-sama, Lucy, Mira-sama, Erza, Levi, even Makarov-sama! I have watched everyone I love die… and there was nothing I could do except to go back once more and try again!"

At this point, more members of Fairy Tail were walking up the mountain to the spring to meet with Makarov about their next move.

"Sometimes we do not have many people," Juvia said as the tears fell, "sometimes we manage to even get Silver-sama on our side to fight… but in the end Winter defeats us all and pulls me back in time. I have tried to figure out where we go wrong each time. I have tried so hard to make it so we all live. When he killed everyone but me he sent me back and I tried to go alone. But Grey-sama refused to leave everyone behind. I knew we needed Natsu as well but when I tried to team up with only him he died too! I have tried to find the source of his time spell and destroy it, but he has it guarded and we cannot get to it even with all our powers combined. How many times do I have to watch as my family dies?!"

Lucy was hugging her at this point as she cried. Wendy and Erza were close behind.

"No more," Erza said as the four embraced, "Never again will you have to go back and try again. This will be the last time."

"It's okay," Wendy said fighting back her tears, "Trust in us and everything will be alright!"

"Juvia," Lucy said in a calming voice, "We will find a way."

Juvia's tears stopped and she looked up to all her precious friends. She choked a little as she let a smile spread across her face, "Yeah."

That night in the church everyone gathered in solemn silence to figure out what they would do about their coming battle.

"Juvia said we already tried every possibility when it came to stop the attack at its source," Erza and Makarov stood at a table with a blueprint of the palace on the mountain spread before them.

"We have also tried every type of strategy Mavis could think of in terms of fighting Winter directly," Mira said softly as she placed a glass of water on the table for Makarov.

Juvia stood beside the podium at the front of the church as everyone murmured softly to themselves.

Grey walked up to her and placed a cool hand on her shoulder, "It will be alright," he reassured her, "I have faith in my family here."

Juvia placed her own hand on Grey's, "I wish I knew what piece to this puzzle we're missing…" her eyes scanned the church and fell on the loudest person there. Natsu was talking loudly about how they should cut the crap and just bust Winter's head open as soon as they get into the palace.

Juvia sighed, "He said that the first time too," she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her left shoulder has also suddenly become a little heavier. She looked over to see Grey looking at the group as well.

"Maybe he's got the right idea," he mused as he refused to let her go.

"W-what do you mean?" Juvia stumbled over her words as a blush spread across her face.

"I just wanna kill this guy and get it over with," Grey said darkly.

"It's not that simple," Juvia said as she watched Natsu wave his hands frantically. He was always so energetic. He was also very oblivious to things. No wonder simple things like magic tricks amazed him.

Juvia's eyes shot open and she nearly knocked Grey over as she darted toward Natsu. She grabbed his hand and stared him right in the face.

"A magic trick!" she yelled as everyone in the church stared.

"What the hell was that?!" Grey said fighting an angry and confused blush.

"Natsu you're a genius! A stupid GENIUS!" Juvia danced as Natsu flailed behind her, confused.

"What are you talking about," Erza said walking up to Juvia.

"It has all been a magic trick!" Juvia said clapping her hands.

"I still don't get it," Lucy said standing up from where she and Levy had been working on figuring out the spell Winter was using.

"Natsu explained everything we needed to know that very first night we were together!" a couple voices mumbled something about not being there to hear his only words of wisdom. "No, listen," Juvia said taking three pieces of string from a nearby table, "when a magician uses magic," she said rubbing the strings through her fingers, "he makes sure to use as many crazy hand gestures as he can to distract the eye from where the trick is," she pulled the strings and placed them in her palm and rubbed them together, "all the while as people are distracted by the crazy motions, the magician does something really simple and then the trick is ready to be shown to the world," she opened her palm to reveal all three strings connected seamlessly into one long string, "But all the while it was just a trick to distract the viewers eye from the truth," she reached into her pocket to reveal the three separate strings.

"How did you—" Natsu asked in shock.

"You distracted us from seeing you place the strings in your pocket," Levi said knowingly.

"Actually," Juvia said holding up the four strings, "My trick started long before that when I picked up the first string from the table in the beginning. But that's beside the point."

"Then what is the point," Grey asked as he stared at the strings and then up at Juvia's face.

"The point is," Juvia explained, "is that when Winter pulled back time, he was waving his hands around wildly to distract me."

"But he really did pull back time," Lucy said confused.

"Well, yeah," Juvia said in agreement, "But the fact is that he was distracting me, making me think that there was something I was doing wrong every time he pulled back time. But the fact of the matter is that he was making me not realize something very very important!"

"Which was," Natsu said impatiently.

"Which was," Juvia said slightly irritated, "that our first plan was perfect! The original plan Mavis-san had come up with was the very plan we needed in order to win. And we _can_ win!"

Makarov smiled as Fairy Tail all began to breathe a sigh of relief, "Well done, Juvia. You figured it out."

"What was that, Master?" Mira asked quietly.

"Nothing, Mirajane," Makarov said taking a swig of beer, "just admiring my children and their strong hearts and minds."

Mira smiled and crossed her arms, "I hope we can all continue to live like this in the future."

"Of course we will," Makarov said as the noise levels of Fairy Tail began to rise, "No Spirit Law will be able to stop this family of Spirits, Humans, Half-Bloods, and Fairies."

"Not even time, itself?" Mirajane asked looking down on Makarov.

"Not even time, itself," Makarov smiled as Natsu and Grey began to tussle.


	14. Chapter 14 The Revolt

After many days of discussing and planning in the church sanctuary, the large Nakama was ready to raid the distant mountain. Juvia sat on the windowsill the morning before they were to head out on their journey.

"Care for some company?" a voice called out making her jump slightly. "Sorry," Grey said as he chuckled to himself, "did I scare you?"

Juvia shook her head, "Just startled me is all," she said swinging her legs off the ledge to make room for Grey to sit down. "What is it?"

Grey scratched his head awkwardly as he lowered himself beside the spirit. "I don't know…"

"What don't you know?" Juvia asked leaning her back onto the cold glass of the window.

"You have gone through a lot," Grey said leaning in the opposite direction. Juvia lowered her gaze and smiled sadly. "You have watched every single one of us die over and over again."

"Not everyone died," Juvia corrected quietly. "But it does seem like whenever I look out on everyone in this Nakama I see—" she stopped short regretting having ever started the sentence. Grey knew what she was going to say.

"It must be horrible."

"It has," Juvia said blinking back unwanted tears. "When you have someone whom you love very much die in your arms…" Juvia lifted her hands up as if holding an unknown body before her, "you can never erase that image from your mind."

"Do you want to?" Juvia gave Grey a puzzled look. "Forget, I mean. You want to forget ever seeing it?"

Juvia looked down at the floor with a pained expression, "Honestly, I don't know. If I forget all the times before that means I forget all the friendships and loving bonds I had with them. To forget is to disgrace their memories."

Grey sat up and crossed his arms, "But it hurts you to remember."

"Yes," Juvia said with a nod, "but these memories are something that have made me into who I am. Memories are what make us stronger. It seems like years have passed since I first met you. But every memory with you has made me love you even more, whether you know it or not. Watching you—" Juvia stopped with a gasp as Grey looked at her with a shocked face.

"L-love?" Grey's cheeks began to grow a dark shade of red.

Juvia's face must have looked like a tomato, "Crud-muffins!" she blinked as she raised her hand to her mouth. "I forgot that you uh…"

Grey stood up and placed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet a little. He was silent for a moment before he let a laugh slip from his lips. "Crud-muffins," he echoed Juvia's outburst.

"Ah," Juvia said before letting out a small laugh, "something Silver-sama taught me when I get flustered or upset."

"Silver-sama?" Grey said looking at Juvia again with a questioning look.

Juvia blushed under his gaze, "He is like a second father to me. He is the master of snow in this region. He's sweet and funny."

Grey was still looking at Juvia, yet Juvia felt that his gaze was going right through her. "Grey-sama?"

"Hm?"

"What is it?"

Grey sighed and crossed his arms, "I-it's nothing, really." He leaned forward and furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's not nothing," Juvia said standing up and stretching a little, "But I won't pry," she added with a knowing smile.

Juvia laced her fingers together and walked toward Mirajane and the others as they discussed various strategies for the following day.

Grey stood back and watched as his Nakama all chattered as if tomorrow were years away. "Silver…" he whispered the name he had heard so many times before, "father."

Makarov was the first to rise that next morning.

"Wake up, ya nasty brats!"

Natsu moaned and rolled over, on top of Lucy.

"Hrumf," Lucy grumbled, "Natsuuuuuuuu," she fought to get Natsu off of her back.

Lisanna and Mirajane both pushed the other awake.

Juvia dumped water on Grey and Lyon's heads.

"GAH!"

"Juvia!"

"Morning!"

Cana rolled off the table and hit the floor with a loud bang, "I'll drink you _all_ under this very table!"

Soon the entire building echoed with the sounds of people putting on coats and reciting battle plans.

Juvia pulled her hat snugly on her head. She smiled as everyone finished their preparations along with them.

Makarov and Mavis stood at the large wooden doors of the church and addressed the entire guild.

"Today is the big day we put an end to winter. Spring is supposed to start in a few days and we are still under many inches of ice and more feet of snow than we have ever experienced before. Natsu," he looked at the fire spirit, "we're counting on you to lead the way."

"Aye, sir!" He raised a hand to his head.

"But we are depending on all the spirits of warmth and any humans who can wield a torch effectively. Everyone please take your energy into account. We are barely halfway there when we reach the spirit's sanctuary on top of the mountain. Humans, you will have to stay put and lend a hand to any spirits or fairies who are struggling. Spirits," Makarov held up one pointed finger with a smile, "we are here for you."

The rest of the guild raised their fingers in response.

"For Fairy tail." Loxas said with a smile.

"For Fairy Tail," Gajeel and Levy called at the same time.

"Aw yeah," Natsu said pounding his chest excitedly, "I'm all fired up _NOW_!"

"Let's go bring back summer!" Jet said jumping up.

"Spring," Erza corrected standing up as well.

And with one last battle cry, Fairy Tale set off on their biggest mission yet.

Natsu at the lead, the guild fell into its respective groups. Erza and Mirajane led the melee group close behind Natsu's thawing group. Her group surrounded the long distance fighters who protected the healers and vulnerable humans. Grey, Lyon, and Juvia were near the back. Their objective was to get to the place where Mother Nature was being held and thaw her. Grey was to work with Silver as Lyon, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy worked as backup. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane would confront Winter and keep him occupied for as long as needed. The rest of the guild was to handle crowd control. There were still hundreds of spirits not accounted for under Winter's control.

Natsu had fallen back to allow other spirits to take control of the ice so he could take a break. The guild moved quickly across the valley. The fire fighters rotated constantly. Soon, the mountain began to rumble dangerously. As the ice melted, Winter grew more furious. He began to send his hoards after the guild. The masses dwarfed Fairy Tale.

"Look to the skies, sweetheart," Bisca yelled to her husband, Alzack as she pulled out her gun and began to shoot down the enemy.

"On it," he replied as he took to the other side of the group.

"Sky-dragon rooooooooooooooar," Wendy screamed as a large blast of sky magic broke through a group of spirits.

"Keep moving," Makarov commanded as he punched a few enemies with a huge hand.

"Get the main group to the mountaintop," Erza yelled as she knocked five spirits out of the sky with a single swing of her sword.

Natsu and Lucy were the first to reach the top of the mountain. Grey and Juvia were close behind with Lyon on their heels. Gajeel had swung Levy over his shoulder and was calmly walking up to the others as Levy took care of the last remaining spirits who were on their tail.

"Where are Erza and Mirajane?" Lucy asked scanning the skies.

"There," Juvia pointed at two specks chasing a couple of wind spirits.

"Uh, question," Lyon voiced as the group caught their breath.

"Yeah?" Natsu said impatiently.

"How are we humans going to get up to the sanctuary?" he said pointing up to the very top of the mountain with a blank look on his face.

"Grey is part spirit, so he should be fine," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Levy is human too," Juvia mused, "if they remain linked to a spirit they should make it."

"Should?" Grey echoed questioningly.

"Okay," Juvia said crossing her arms and smiling, "They _will_ make it. Let's make our way to the entrance. Erza and Mirajane are already on their way here."

Once the group was at the entrance the sound of a victory cry came up from the base of the mountain. The first wave of enemies had been defeated and the guild was coming up the mountainside to regroup before the next wave arrived. The sound of their friends seemed to ignite a fire in everyone's hearts.

The second wave was more fearsome than the one before it.

Mirajane swooped down and grabbed Lyon by the arms before rushing into the sanctuary. Erza was not far behind. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand and ran into the sanctuary above. Erza stood beside the remaining members and waited. Mirajane and Lyon were to locate Mother Nature and then come back as fast as possible.

"She's taking too long," Erza said impatiently.

"Erza-san," Juvia said with a laugh


	15. Chapter 15 Concentration

Inside Natsu and Lucy pushed the doors of the throne room open.

"Winter!" Natsu yelled as the heat of his anger filled the icy chamber.

"Natsu," Winter responded in a taunting tone, "great to see you too."

"Cut the crap," Natsu hissed as he marched up to the icy throne. Mother Nature was at the side of the room, helpless. "What have you done to Mother Nature?!"

"I took her out for a nice hot cup of tea and then we went elephant hunting," he sneered sarcastically.

Natsu motioned for Lucy to stand back. She took shelter a ways away and prepared to summon Virgo to her side.

"I'm going to melt that stupid look right off your face," Natsu yelled as he released a huge blast of fire from his fists toward the evil king.

Mirajane burst through the doors of the snowflake factory and dropped Lyon, who skidded to a halt a few feet from a tall man. He stood up and raised his fists in anticipation.

"Is this supposed to be a joke," the man scoffed as he ruffled Lyon's white locks.

"I'm here to free Mother Nature," Lyon blurted stupidly.

The man laughed before patting Lyon on the head and walking to Mirajane. "Natsu and Lucy are going to need yours and Erza's help. The icy winter has made him stronger. The best thing you can do is leave the runt with me and get her. If you lead him outside, then you should be able to get more reinforcements to aid you."

"Do you have any idea what they are dealing with out there?" Mirajane growled, "Hundreds of the other spirits are coming at them with everything they've got. If we send Winter out there he will—"

"Be too preoccupied there to hear what is happening here. Everything will be fine."

Mirajane scoffed once more before turning to leave, she dropped her devilish look and turned back once more, "take care of him, okay?"

"Who? This kid? Or the one who I'll be working with momentarily?" the man said with a laugh.

"Both," Mirajane said with a smile. She turned around one last time and took off.

Outside the barrier Erza, Juvia, Grey, Gajeel, and Levy waited impatiently as the sounds of battle rang in their ears.

"We can do this," Juvia whispered to herself as Mirajane came into view.

"We need to get Natsu and Lucy to bring Winter out here. Then Silver and Grey will be able to free Mother Nature," Mirajane explained as Erza requipped a new armor.

Juvia's eyes widened, "That's not right," she whispered.

"Alright," Erza said running toward the barrier.

"That's not right," Juvia said clenching her fists. "That's not—"

"Juvia, we need to get away from the entrance," Gajeel's voice cut her off. He had pulled her off to the side and into the shelter of the trees.

"No, that's not right. This is not right."

"What?" Grey asked as the sounds of clashing armor and magical blasts drowned out everything.

"This plan," Juvia said louder, "it isn't right. This isn't how it went the first time. This plan will only kill everyone out here." Juvia fought back her tears by blinking furiously.

"What?!" Grey said looking back toward the sanctuary.

Juvia put her hands on her face trying desperately to stop the tears. She hiccupped hopelessly. "What can we do?! Not again… please not again."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. She looked up to see Grey running up toward the entrance.

"Grey-sama!"

"Bakaaaaa!"

"What are you doing?!"

Juvia didn't wait for a reply. She got up and followed. This was the last time she was going to fail. She heard Gajeel and Levy's footsteps close behind her as she ran up the shining steps. The sound of a furious battle echoed around them. Grey was already at the main doors of the throne room. Juvia ran up behind him and pulled him to the side. Using her water powers she lifted Grey up to a nearby ledge. Gajeel and Levy were close behind, but not as graceful.

The ledge ran the length of the outside of the throne room. Grey followed Winter's movements and tried to figure out how he could get to the tall frozen statue below without him noticing.

The sound of more feet on the ledge caught the four's attention.

"Silver-sama," Juvia whispered as he crouched down behind Levy with Lyon at his heels.

"Long time no see, kid," he smiled.

"Hey, old man," Gajeel said roughly, "we can't let Winter out of this realm, what else do you suggest?"

Silver smiled and put a finger to the side of his head, "I've got a plan."

"Well do you _plan_ on telling the rest of us?" Gajeel retorted.

"Wait for Natsu to hit him with a hard hit and then Grey-sama and Silver-sama will create a fake wall of ice for us to hide behind. We will all need to drop at the same time, no hesitation. Then we will sneak over to Mother Nature. When I give the signal, Lucy will drop everyone down into the mountain. We will, then have only a few minutes to unfreeze Mother Nature." Juvia watched the fight carefully as she told everyone Silver's plan. It was the best plan they had used. This time, Lucy knew what to do and was nearly ready for them.

"Fire dragon Roooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaar," Natsu forced an enormous amount of fire from the depths of his stomach onto the Master of Winter. He fell back as a wall of ice formed to his left with out his knowledge.

The six snuck behind Mother Nature's frozen figure and Juvia turned her gaze to Lucy, who was concentrating hard on the ground around them. She was following Virgo's drilling pattern. It was particularly hard to drill through due to the cold, but it was working.

Virgo appeared behind Lucy and quietly whispered, "Hime, it's ready."

Lucy nodded in understanding and called Aquarius to her side.

"That's it," Juvia said signaling back with water to help the fellow spirit with an attack on the ground. The throne room shook at the blow and the ground gave way. Natsu grabbed Lucy as the floor fell hundreds of feet below, with Winter in its wake. Erza and Mirajane both helped him fall faster. Natsu, with Lucy safe on his back began a slightly slower descent into the cavern below.

Grey made an opening in the wall of ice for everyone to get through. Silver and Grey then both placed their hands on Mother Nature and began to concentrate hard. As soon as they touched her the sounds of icy screamed filled the room. Hundreds of ice monsters began to attack the two men.

Juvia formed a water lock to hold a few in and slowly brought the water to a scalding temperature. The creatures disappeared. Gajeel ran an iron fist into as many as he could possibly reach. Levy, who was closest to Grey and Silver, formed a barrier for the two so they could continue concentrating.

Grey had to close out all the sounds of battle behind him and focus. The ice was nothing like he had ever dealt with before. It was much colder and almost hurt to touch. He had to channel the cold from the block and through his body. The pain of the cold shot through his body.

Silver was not doing much better. His mind was flying in every direction possible. One minute he could hear the sound of precious little Juvia being thrown by one of those damned creatures, the next minute he saw the desperate expressions of his one and only son fighting so hard to keep his own concentration. Seeing that pained face on Grey made him think of his wife.


	16. Chapter 16 Synchronicity

Below the feet of the six fighting their numerous foes, a smaller army fought the very forces of winter.

Mirajane slashed at Winter's eyes with her devil claws as Erza slashed at his feet and ankles to keep him grounded. Natsu attacked Winter's whole body with one fireball after the next. Lucy, in the meantime summoned the power of the stars to land as many blows as she possibly could.

Winter, on the other hand, was dodging and blocking most of the blows. He would begin to raise up to the top of the chasm only to be knocked down once more by a team attack from the two mistresses.

"You are really getting on my nerves, ladies," he said landing a blow on Mirajane's back, sending her into the wall.

Her devilish face disappeared and she fell limp on the ground.

"Mira-chan," Lucy called rushing over to her friend.

"Get up," Erza yelled as she too was sent flying into the wall.

"Don't tell me what to do," Mirajane growled as a new and scarier face looked up toward a wounded Erza.

Erza looked up and requipped a frightening armor, "Then don't be such a pushover," she smiled.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as he hit Winter with a strong blow.

Lucy summoned Leo to join the fight as Mira and Erza stood up once more.

"Shall I take care of this baddie for you?" Leo flirted.

"Yes," Lucy answered rolling her eyes.

Grey fell to his knees as the icy cold rushed through him. Silver grunted angrily as the ice seemed to be doing nothing.

Juvia flooded the room with her boiling hot water, causing the monsters to disappear at once. She fell to her knees from exhaustion and looked over to the two men. Gajeel was awaiting the next wave with a tired Levy and Lyon by his side. Juvia made her way to the two men and placed a hand on Grey's shoulder. He was freezing cold to the touch.

"J-Juvia," he grunted through clenched teeth.

"Hold on," Juvia said reaching to Silver as well, "this may feel strange."

Juvia closed her eyes and let her body become water. She warmed her liquid body and surrounded the two men in her warmth. Once their outsides were warm she placed her hands on their heads. Concentrating as hard as she could with the sounds of battle all around her, she warmed Silver and Grey's bodies from the inside-out by taking control of the water within their bodies. Once their bodies had been warmed she released their heads and collapsed beside them.

The warmth from Juvia's touch rejuvenated Grey's body and he used the warmth to fuel his desire to free Mother Nature. If he could do that, Juvia would never have to watch her friends die here ever again.

Silver was proud of Juvia's resourcefulness and found her love and care as a new source of strength. He put his heart and soul into freeing Mother Nature for her and Grey both.

The ice began to thin dramatically. Juvia panted and placed her hands on the cold ice as well. She warmed the melting ice as well to help speed up the process. She was using a lot of magic and she could tell she was running out of energy. Everyone was running out of energy.

"We can't give up!" Natsu yelled from below.

Could he tell that they were all growing weak from fighting for so long.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Erza cried.

"We will not run out of energy," Mirajane reassured.

"We all have the energy within us if we look deep enough! You just have to try!" Lucy screamed up.

"Stand strong for Fairy Tail," Levy cried back.

"A little cold isn't enough to keep me down, it should be no different for you," Gajeel taunted.

Lyon ran over to the ice and placed his hands on it as well, "We do this together."

Juvia smiled as the warmth of her Nakama flooded her veins.

Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and threw him into the air, "Help them," she said quietly. "I'll keep Lucy safe."

Natsu nodded as he scaled the rest of the cliff. He broke ground and ran over to the five by the ice statue. Throwing himself onto the pillar in a bear-hug fashion, Natsu helped to melt the ice at an alarmingly fast rate.

Suddenly, the sound of the doors opening behind them echoed through the throne room. The sounds of a hundred voices cheering drowned out everything else.

"Who's next?" Macao yelled as he patted Romeo on the shoulder.

"The ice," Levy said pointing to the group surrounding the shrinking pillar.

"Well, men," Macao called as the group made short work of the hoard in the throne room. Many took to the fight below against Winter. Many more ran to Mother Nature to lend a hand in whatever way they could. Some used warming powers, others offered supporting magic to those who were already running low on energy.

"Come on, Fairy Tail," a voice called out.

"For Mother Nature," another voice cheered.

"We're almost there," a hopeful voice shouted.

In an instant a great flash of light sent everyone flying backward.

Everyone's eyes turned to the great lady with long, flowing hair and regal face. She gasped for breath as she looked around herself at the ruined throne room. As she looked around she saw the faces of Spirits and humans and fairies all looking up at her in anticipation.

"Mother Nature-sama," Juvia's voice was the first to return. She weakly sat up as Mother Nature stepped toward the gaping hole in the room.

"Winter…" she said in a dark, cruel voice as she gazed upon the raging war below her feet.

She threw her hands to either side of her and then raised her head. A great light shone from the chasm and bodies came rising from below. Erza had grabbed Lucy by the arm and was watching in shock as the rest of the warriors around her were lowered to the ground safely. Winter rose from the chasm last. His face was that of pure horror as he gazed upon Mother Nature.

"M-mother…" was all he managed to say before he was bound by vines and magic.

"You have thrown the balance of this world into chaos which may never be mended in these humans' lifetimes. You have broken Spirit Law. You have brought pain, hundreds of deaths, and destruction upon the world you have sworn to protect. You have tampered with time and with the hearts of your fellow spirits also resulting in death. As a result, you are herby sentenced to death."

Winter's face was even more horrified than ever possible. He did not try to defend himself from pure fear of Mother Nature's wrath.

"With all of Fairy Tail as my witness," Mother Nature continued, "I carry out your punishment."

A bright flash of light filled the room and a short scream from Winter echoed on the walls.

When the light faded, Winter was nowhere to be seen. Mother Nature looked down upon the chasm before her with a strange look on her face.

"Mother Nature," Natsu said almost sheepishly.

"Yes, Natsu?" Mother Nature replied with a hint of sweetness in her voice.

"Can you do that again?" Natsu said with wide eyes, "I blinked."

"Wa—" was all Mother Nature could say before letting out a joyous laugh. Her laugh filled the room and crumbling walls. In an instant the whole throne room was back to normal. The four thrones were erect once more and the glassy pool reflected the white world below them.

The humans all stared at the glorious room as the other pillars began to shrink. Spring, Autumn, and Summer all gasped for breath and looked around.

"What happened," Spring said rubbing her head, "Juvia!" Juvia, feeling rejuvenated from hearing Mother Nature's laughter, ran to her mother and father and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Mother, Father!" she sobbed.

Grey sat a short distance from Silver eyeing him carefully.

"I don't suppose I'll be getting a hug like that from you, huh?" Silver said with a laugh.

Grey looked back at Juvia and her family. He smiled as he watched her begin to chatter uncontrollably to her family about the crazy adventure she had for so long. He looked back at his own father, who had been watching over Juvia with great care.

"No," Grey said looking back to his father, "but thank you for watching over her," he said standing up.

"I wasn't watching over her for _you_," Silver said also standing. "Autumn is a close friend of mine, almost like a brother. I owe it to him to watch over her and you as well."

Grey scowled; he had no reason to hold a grudge against him if he really had been watching over him as much as he said he did. He would just have to accept that he could only complain about him not being there for him for most of his life.


	17. Chapter 17 Mom and Dad Jokes

Below the feet of the six fighting their numerous foes, a smaller army fought the very forces of winter.

Mirajane slashed at Winter's eyes with her devil claws as Erza slashed at his feet and ankles to keep him grounded. Natsu attacked Winter's whole body with one fireball after the next. Lucy, in the meantime summoned the power of the stars to land as many blows as she possibly could.

Winter, on the other hand, was dodging and blocking most of the blows. He would begin to raise up to the top of the chasm only to be knocked down once more by a team attack from the two mistresses.

"You are really getting on my nerves, ladies," he said landing a blow on Mirajane's back, sending her into the wall.

Her devilish face disappeared and she fell limp on the ground.

"Mira-chan," Lucy called rushing over to her friend.

"Get up," Erza yelled as she too was sent flying into the wall.

"Don't tell me what to do," Mirajane growled as a new and scarier face looked up toward a wounded Erza.

Erza looked up and requipped a frightening armor, "Then don't be such a pushover," she smiled.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as he hit Winter with a strong blow.

Lucy summoned Leo to join the fight as Mira and Erza stood up once more.

"Shall I take care of this baddie for you?" Leo flirted.

"Yes," Lucy answered rolling her eyes.

Grey fell to his knees as the icy cold rushed through him. Silver grunted angrily as the ice seemed to be doing nothing.

Juvia flooded the room with her boiling hot water, causing the monsters to disappear at once. She fell to her knees from exhaustion and looked over to the two men. Gajeel was awaiting the next wave with a tired Levy and Lyon by his side. Juvia made her way to the two men and placed a hand on Grey's shoulder. He was freezing cold to the touch.

"J-Juvia," he grunted through clenched teeth.

"Hold on," Juvia said reaching to Silver as well, "this may feel strange."

Juvia closed her eyes and let her body become water. She warmed her liquid body and surrounded the two men in her warmth. Once their outsides were warm she placed her hands on their heads. Concentrating as hard as she could with the sounds of battle all around her, she warmed Silver and Grey's bodies from the inside-out by taking control of the water within their bodies. Once their bodies had been warmed she released their heads and collapsed beside them.

The warmth from Juvia's touch rejuvenated Grey's body and he used the warmth to fuel his desire to free Mother Nature. If he could do that, Juvia would never have to watch her friends die here ever again.

Silver was proud of Juvia's resourcefulness and found her love and care as a new source of strength. He put his heart and soul into freeing Mother Nature for her and Grey both.

The ice began to thin dramatically. Juvia panted and placed her hands on the cold ice as well. She warmed the melting ice as well to help speed up the process. She was using a lot of magic and she could tell she was running out of energy. Everyone was running out of energy.

"We can't give up!" Natsu yelled from below.

Could he tell that they were all growing weak from fighting for so long.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Erza cried.

"We will not run out of energy," Mirajane reassured.

"We all have the energy within us if we look deep enough! You just have to try!" Lucy screamed up.

"Stand strong for Fairy Tail," Levy cried back.

"A little cold isn't enough to keep me down, it should be no different for you," Gajeel taunted.

Lyon ran over to the ice and placed his hands on it as well, "We do this together."

Juvia smiled as the warmth of her Nakama flooded her veins.

Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and threw him into the air, "Help them," she said quietly. "I'll keep Lucy safe."

Natsu nodded as he scaled the rest of the cliff. He broke ground and ran over to the five by the ice statue. Throwing himself onto the pillar in a bear-hug fashion, Natsu helped to melt the ice at an alarmingly fast rate.

Suddenly, the sound of the doors opening behind them echoed through the throne room. The sounds of a hundred voices cheering drowned out everything else.

"Who's next?" Macao yelled as he patted Romeo on the shoulder.

"The ice," Levy said pointing to the group surrounding the shrinking pillar.

"Well, men," Macao called as the group made short work of the hoard in the throne room. Many took to the fight below against Winter. Many more ran to Mother Nature to lend a hand in whatever way they could. Some used warming powers, others offered supporting magic to those who were already running low on energy.

"Come on, Fairy Tail," a voice called out.

"For Mother Nature," another voice cheered.

"We're almost there," a hopeful voice shouted.

In an instant a great flash of light sent everyone flying backward.

Everyone's eyes turned to the great lady with long, flowing hair and regal face. She gasped for breath as she looked around herself at the ruined throne room. As she looked around she saw the faces of Spirits and humans and fairies all looking up at her in anticipation.

"Mother Nature-sama," Juvia's voice was the first to return. She weakly sat up as Mother Nature stepped toward the gaping hole in the room.

"Winter…" she said in a dark, cruel voice as she gazed upon the raging war below her feet.

She threw her hands to either side of her and then raised her head. A great light shone from the chasm and bodies came rising from below. Erza had grabbed Lucy by the arm and was watching in shock as the rest of the warriors around her were lowered to the ground safely. Winter rose from the chasm last. His face was that of pure horror as he gazed upon Mother Nature.

"M-mother…" was all he managed to say before he was bound by vines and magic.

"You have thrown the balance of this world into chaos which may never be mended in these humans' lifetimes. You have broken Spirit Law. You have brought pain, hundreds of deaths, and destruction upon the world you have sworn to protect. You have tampered with time and with the hearts of your fellow spirits also resulting in death. As a result, you are herby sentenced to death."

Winter's face was even more horrified than ever possible. He did not try to defend himself from pure fear of Mother Nature's wrath.

"With all of Fairy Tail as my witness," Mother Nature continued, "I carry out your punishment."

A bright flash of light filled the room and a short scream from Winter echoed on the walls.

When the light faded, Winter was nowhere to be seen. Mother Nature looked down upon the chasm before her with a strange look on her face.

"Mother Nature," Natsu said almost sheepishly.

"Yes, Natsu?" Mother Nature replied with a hint of sweetness in her voice.

"Can you do that again?" Natsu said with wide eyes, "I blinked."

"Wa—" was all Mother Nature could say before letting out a joyous laugh. Her laugh filled the room and crumbling walls. In an instant the whole throne room was back to normal. The four thrones were erect once more and the glassy pool reflected the white world below them.

The humans all stared at the glorious room as the other pillars began to shrink. Spring, Autumn, and Summer all gasped for breath and looked around.

"What happened," Spring said rubbing her head, "Juvia!" Juvia, feeling rejuvenated from hearing Mother Nature's laughter, ran to her mother and father and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Mother, Father!" she sobbed.

Grey sat a short distance from Silver eyeing him carefully.

"I don't suppose I'll be getting a hug like that from you, huh?" Silver said with a laugh.

Grey looked back at Juvia and her family. He smiled as he watched her begin to chatter uncontrollably to her family about the crazy adventure she had for so long. He looked back at his own father, who had been watching over Juvia with great care.

"No," Grey said looking back to his father, "but thank you for watching over her," he said standing up.

"I wasn't watching over her for _you_," Silver said also standing. "Autumn is a close friend of mine, almost like a brother. I owe it to him to watch over her and you as well."

Grey scowled; he had no reason to hold a grudge against him if he really had been watching over him as much as he said he did. He would just have to accept that he could only complain about him not being there for him for most of his life.


	18. Chapter 18 Posh

Juvia sat between Silver and Autumn as they sang out their love and approval of her being such a great woman when she caught Grey's eye. He was sitting across from her with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Oi, Grey-pon," Silver said with a hiccup.

"Don't call me stupid names," Grey shot back angrily.

"HahAA, Grey-wanwan, you really need to get a move on if you wanna get –hic- this gurl right har," he patted Juvia on the head.

Juvia could feel her face turning red but she only slammed her head on the table in despair when her father joined the conversation.

"Oi, oi," he slurred, "she'sh mai dawter," he fumbled his hand over her head, "Maybe I don't want your boy as a son-in-laaaaaaww."

"Of course you do," Silver said patting Juvia on the back so hard that her stomach hit the edge of the table, causing her to moan in pain.

"Yeah, you're right," Autumn agreed patting Juvia as well, this time she slid off the bench and under the table. She decided to push herself under the bench and pull herself free when she felt something by her leg. She looked up to see Grey leaning to the side, kicking her with his foot.

"I'd come out this way if I were you," he said glancing up at the two fathers.

"Take my foot and pull me out, then," she said lightly kicking him in the knee.

She felt his cool hands grab her ankle and gently pull her back under the bench. She sat her self up and fixed her skirt. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Grey's neck. She leaned close and whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine and heat to his head.

"Let's go look at the view," she said as her hair tickled his neck and shoulder.

"O-okay," he mumbled as Juvia took his hand and led him to a nearby stairway.

The view was from a large observation deck that looked over the earth below. When one was up there they could see far beyond the valley. Juvia loved to sit up there and watch the sun set. Recently, she had been so busy she was not able to watch it during the very beginning of spring. It was always her favorite part of that time of year. The colors were more exciting and with the rain and melting snow, rainbows were more frequent.

Grey was happy to be there alone with Juvia to watch the sun go down on the valley, but his eyes were rarely on the sunbeams dancing below them. Rather, his gaze was directed at the gentler curls dancing down her back. His eyes watched as her eyes sparkled in the coming night. He was mesmerized by the way her soft, pink lips turned up in a smile when she talked to him. He stared at her hands as they helped her tell stories, endless stories, of her life here. He watched as her ivory legs shifted her weight from one to the other as she stood there. Her entire being seemed to flood his mind when he stood there with him.

But that night she was quiet. She stood still in anticipation as the final rays of sunlight gave the right of light to the moon, which was already high in the sky.

"Hey, Juvia?" Grey asked at last as a cool breeze swept her lose curls across her back.

"Yes, Grey-sama?" she said with a soft smile.

"Before the battle…" he fumbled with his words awkwardly and Juvia's smile widened at his attempt to recompose himself.

"You're not going to make this any easier on me, are you," Grey said with a sigh.

Juvia shook her head and giggled, "Nope."

Grey sighed and swallowed hard, "You have been around me much longer than I have been around you and—"

Juvia looked down on the ledge of the balcony and chuckled a little.

"You are really not making this any easier on me," Grey growled.

"I'm sorry," Juvia said stifling a laugh, "I have known you longer," she prompted.

"But you said something then that… uh…"

Grey stopped and let out a disgruntled moan as Juvia turned her back to the balcony.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is—"

Juvia cut him off by grabbing his face and pressing her lips gently against his. It was just like the time in the hot spring, but better. Grey placed one hand on her hip to pull her closer and the other in her long, blue curls. Juvia released his lips and lowered her head. Her hands were on his shoulders now. He could see the redness of her cheeks even in the darkness of the night. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close.

From a short distance away, their Master watched with tear-filled eyes.

"They grow up so fast, don't they," a voice called behind her.

"It does indeed," Spring said with a tearful smile, "Master."

Makarov waved a hand of dismissal, "No need for such titles now that I'm retired."

Spring laughed, "Retired? The Master of Fairy Tail is anything but a _retired_ man."

Makarov copied the laugh heartily, "I suppose not." He took one last look out at the water and ice spirits before turning around toward the Master of Spring, "Looks like a happy ending."

"Posh," Spring said following her old master down the stairs, "for Fairy Tail, this is only the beginning."


End file.
